In The Shadows
by picturebookgirl
Summary: Massie Block is your average girl who loves ballet, boys and her best friend. So what happens when she becomes Derrick "hotshot" Harrington's ballet tutor? -"...but it made me want to cry. He was doing this for me." Full summary inside. R/R please!
1. The Simple Life

_Massie Block is your average girl who loves ballet, boys and her best friend. Oh, and happens to have money and is a senior at Westchester Private High where the yearly fee is $20,000. She secretly has a crush on her best friend's brother and, although she doesn't know it, is a threat to WPH'S Alpha and head cheerleader, Alicia Rivera. So what happens when boy alpha, WPH'S soccer star and on and off boyfriend of Alicia, Derrick Harrington, takes ballet classes (for soccer and soccer only!) at the same studio as Massie? And what happens when Massie becomes his private tutor? Do sparks fly? Or will Derrick's ego and asshole-ness take over and turn everything sour? Read on! =))_

_I do not own any of the clique books/characters/plotlines etc..._

_So enjoy! And I do like reviews... ;p_

* * *

**The Simple Life Of Massie Block**

My Minnie Mouse alarm clock that I got the first time I went to Disneyworld rang, reminding me that I had to wake up. I groaned and thumped my face on the multiple pillows around me, my auburn hair fanning around my head.

It was Monday, the worst day of the week, in my usually unheard opinion. I wish it were the weekends every day so I could hang out with Layne, my best friend since forever, and stay at home in the dance studio and dance until my legs fall off.

The ring of the alarm clock was loud and persistent. I groaned again and slapped the top of Minnie's head until it shut up.

Oh well. At least I'll see Chris today.

I slipped on my suede slippers and padded my way towards my ensuite. I took a quick shower, blow dried my hair (thanking God for the umpteenth that I have naturally straight hair), brushed my teeth and quickly slipped into a pair K-mart jeans and a long grey jersey. Not that my family are poor or anything. It's actually the opposite. It's just that I think it's unnecessary to spend more than $100 on a pair of branded jeans. It makes me feel like a walking billboard.

I shuffled out of my room and into the dining room where I see my parents reading the newspaper over a cup of coffee.

"Morning mom, morning dad," I said as I popped in two Pop-Tarts in the toaster. How nutritional.

"Morning sweetie," Mom said, briefly looking up from her oh-so-important newspaper.

"Morning," Dad mumbled, sipping his coffee. I guess the needed caffeine rush hadn't reached him yet.

My back pocket buzzed, letting me know that I had a text message. Since the only person that texts me was Layne, I wasn't going to get excited about it.

I pulled my phone out of my back pocket just as my Pop-Tarts sprung up from the toaster. It was golden and the jam was running out the sides. Just the way I like it.

I grabbed a plate from the overhead cupboard and slid the two Pop-Tarts out of the toaster and onto the plate with my free hand.

I sat at the opposite side of the table from my parents and eased my plate down. I sat down, slid my phone out of lock mode and opened my message. It was from Layne.

**Layne:** Is it ok if Isaac dropped us off at school today? Chris had to go to school early today for some random meeting and inconsiderately left us with no ride. And I am so not walking.

**Massie:** Sure thing. I miss Chris already ;p

I chewed on my Pop-Tart, a bit disappointed that Chris couldn't take us to school today. My parents would be pleased today. They don't like me riding in Chris' car because he had just gotten his licence.

"Isaac is perfectly capable of taking both you and Layne to school," my parents argued "you don't need Chris to take you."

I didn't want to explain to my parents why I wanted to ride in Chris' car so badly. So I gave them a huge tantrum that I was definitely NOT proud of and they caved in.

I worked my way through my second Pop-Tart, being quicker with this one because it was nearly time to go to school. I popped the last bite into my mouth and washed it down with cold Evian water.

I ran upstairs and grabbed my patterned JanSport bag off the floor and ran back downstairs. I slipped a pair of red Converse, thinking I needed colour to my clothes ensemble, and swiped my lips with some Fanta flavoured Lip Smacker and ran out the door and into the car.

"Good morning Miss Massie. Isn't Chris picking you up today?"

I shook my head, my hair flying around my face, strands of hair getting stuck on my lip-glossed lips. I gingerly pulled them off my sticky lips.

"He's at an early morning meeting. Can you stop over to pick up Layne as well?"

"Sure can. A dedicated man would make a good husband, you know?" Isaac playfully winked at me, knowing about my Chris-crush after talking to Layne about it countless times in the backseat of the car. And Layne being his sister is totally against it.

I blushed and ducked my head, covering my head with a curtain of hair. Isaac chuckled and started to drive the car out of our massive stone driveway.

I felt a muffled vibrate of my cell phone on the butt pocket of my jeans. I gasped and immediately shifted my butt over, not wanting to squash my cellphone. With nimble fingers, I pulled it out and unlocked the phone. It was another text from Layne.

**Layne: **Girl, where are you?

I stifled a laugh, my fingers flying over the keys

**Massie:** Since when have you been so eager to go to school?

There was no reply. Maybe, for the first time, I've stumped her?

**Layne:** Hey, I'm doing this for YOU! ;P

I sighed and locked my phone then slipping it in the front pocket of my JanSport bag.

The car slowed down and I knew that we were picking up Layne. I scooted over giving Layne space as she climbed in and plonked her bag and butt on the plush leather interior.

Layne is more... daring with what she wears. In the summer holidays, she got a pink and purple streak in her chemically straightened hair that's partly faded already. Today, she was wearing a black vintage tee with The Ramones on it, a very short light gray tutu, a pair of black tights and her trademark Doc Martens. She's the only person at our, ahem, snooty school that's daring enough to wear them.

"Ya think you're going to get away with wearing that?" I pointed at her outfit.

"Ya think I care?" Layne snorted, kicking her Doc Martens clad-foot on the footrest of Isaac's seat. I stifled a giggle as Isaac shuffled away from her Doc Martens.

Layne has this I-don't-care type attitude that I admire. She could have easily been the alpha of Westchester Private High. She's got the looks, the brains and the money for it. But she told me that she doesn't care about those things.

"Girls who want popularity are shallow and don't have any self confidence. Instead, they get people to tell them how perfect, beautiful or smart they are."

Sigh, I wish I had the confidence that Layne has.

"I still think the school's gonna kick you out for your outfits one day," I chuckled, knowing that weren't true. The school would never kick Layne out since her father is the chairman of the Board of Trustees and her family probably contributes the most donations than any of the other families that do to WPH.

"You and I both know the day that happens is when Alicia Rivera is a beta,"

We both laughed, knowing that could never happen. Alicia Rivera is THE alpha of Westchester Private high and the captain of our cheerleading squad, Westchester's Alphas or the Wespas for short.

The car pulled up in front of WPH, where I probably spend more time at than my own home. Layne opened the door and stepped out of the car.

"Seeya later, Isaac. Thanks for dropping us off at such short notice."

"No problem," Isaac smiled.

I followed Layne out of the car and slammed the door behind me.

Layne popped a big wad of gum in her Urban Decayed XXX Shine lip glossed-mouth (she has a secret obsession for make-up. She keeps telling me that it's ChapStick but I know it's not because ChapStick canNOT make your lips that ultra glossy) and linked her arms in mine.

I took a deep breath, breathing in Layne's Happy by Clinique perfume mixed with my own Chanel No.19. My head felt lightheaded from the sickly sweet smell of the lingering perfume, but I was happy.

I truly cannot imagine a life without Layne as my best friend.

* * *

_**Hope you liked the first chapter!**_

_**SkyexHIGH**_


	2. First Impressions

**First Impressions Are Always The Most Important.**

* * *

Layne and I walked arm and arm up the stone steps and into the hallways of Westchester Private High. Where everyone who is anyone (or whose parents are anyone) goes to school.

As we stepped through the arched doorway of WPH, I felt stares all around. But I knew that the stares weren't for me. They were for Layne. To them, I was just another nobody that got lucky enough to hang out with Layne.

To them, Layne is another alpha. She represents all the geeks/freaks/loners/non-cheerleaders or anyone that was different (to the Wespa's standards) that goes to WPH. So the stares that she got were mixed, good and bad. But secretly, everyone behind the stares wants Layne to be their alpha, since she was more to down-to-earth and less intimidating.

I sighed. It was one of those moments where I wished that I was popular and less invisible. I wondered what life would be like if I was alpha of WPH.

Occasionally when I'm alone at home (which is most of the time), I look in the full length mirror that I have in my walk-in wardrobe and acknowledge all the good features that I have. I had good legs and a good body from all the ballet I do. I had light brown eyes (they're auburn! my mom keeps telling me) and auburn hair that, for some supernatural reason, stayed stick straight. I had a heart-shaped face and quite high cheekbones.

But after I finish acknowledging my GOOD features, I move onto my BAD features. And usually, I have more of those than my good ones.

Bad teeth, I think to myself. My eyes were too wide and too small, my complexion is uneven and yadda yadda yadda, all the usual things that teenagers criticise themselves about.

When I finish, I make promises to myself to exercise more or to exfoliate more often. Then after making promises I know I won't keep, I go down into the kitchen and make myself a big sundae to make myself feel better and to motivate me.

This usually doesn't work because I just feel guilty about eating the sundaes.

The school bell then rang, cutting me out of my alpha-of-WPH daydream. I gave Layne a quick hug and dashed to my locker, which was, lucky me, near the entrance of the school, and got the books I needed for the first two periods of the day.

I then sprinted to homeroom, which was, unlucky me, on the other side of school and nowhere my locker. I reached homeroom, huffing and gasping for breath, with literally seconds to spare before the second warning bell rang. I slid as discretely as possible into my seat near the back of the classroom still gasping for breath and cursing all the sundaes I've had.

I know I'm supposed to be fit, me being a ballet dancer and all, but I'm only dance fit and not sports fit. I have a fast metabolism which is why all the sundaes don't reached my hips or thighs. If they did, Mme. Noel would have banished me from the dance studio by now.

My homeroom teacher took a quick roll and went back to his newspaper, which left us kids to do whatever we wanted.

Since none of my friends had the same homeroom than me, I sighed and leaned back on my chair and pulled out my very tattered _Pride and Prejudice_, my all time favourite book. I flipped to the part where Elizabeth meets Mr Darcy for the very first time when a soccer ball flies my way, hitting the cover of my book which made the inside of the book smack me on the face.

I felt snickers all around me as I peeled the book of my face. I looked around, fighting back the tears, to see who the ball belonged to.

Of course. Derrick Harrington.

Derrick Harrington is an asshole. I mean, how can he not be when he's the on-and-off boyfriend of Alicia, the hottest and most popular girl in WPH? And it was nearly always Alicia running back to him every time. This doesn't exactly help with the guy's ego.

I gave him my best glare and he returned it with his trademark heart melting, but cocky, smile.

Ugh. If he wasn't so hot, I would have given him more than a glare. But even if it was his cocky I'm-better-than-you smile, a smile was a smile and when he gave you one of those, it was hard for anyone to be mad at him.

I sighed and returned back to my book.

Before I could read off from where I got interrupted, I saw a shadow loom over me. I snapped my head up. It was Derrick.

"Hey, look, I'm sorry about that," he said, looking almost apologetic.

"Yeah, right," I muttered, wanting to get back to my book.

"Look, that wasn't exactly how I wanted to introduce myself to my private ballet coach,"

I stared at him.

"Um, didn't you know?" Derrick looked a bit uncomfortable, as if he just told you one of his deepest secret, expecting you to know it but you actually don't.

"So it's YOU?" I squealed in a not-so-flattering manner. During dance class week, Mme. Noel had pulled me back after class and had said something about me having to coach a "special" customer, meaning I wouldn't get paid. I had coached for free loads of times, mostly people who wanted to polish up before grading or a rehearsal. But they were always non-beginners. And Derrick wasn't even a beginner. He was less than that. Why did he want coaching from me? He's probably never even heard of an _arabesque_ before.

"Well, yeah," he said, running his fingers over his perfectly mussed hair.

"Why? Are you going to be fairy plum princess in a recital or something?" I retorted.

"Um, did you hear about the game we lost last Saturday?"

Of course I did. The Westchester Bulldogs (which is the perfect name for a bunch of boys who are dogs and like to bullshit everyone) never lost a game in the school's proud soccer history and last Saturday went down as the first loss the Bulldogs had ever had. It was all because one of the teammates, whose name I still haven't caught, was playing when he was practically intoxicated. He had accidentally tripped himself up when he was dribbling the ball and had blamed it on one of the opposing players. He then did a "Zinedine Zidane" and head butted the innocent player. He then got sent off field and from then on, the game went down into shambles.

"Well, I was the "Zinedine Zidane"."

I looked at him in disgust and awe.

"And... how does that make you my new student?"

"My coach's gonna make me do one whole semester of ballet. It's punishment as well as building up my leg muscles."

I looked at him, this time with pure disgust.

"And why am I your coach? I don't teach beginners. And I bet you don't even know what an _arabesque _is"

"How should I know? But apparently you are the best amateur around. And I always get the best," he added smugly.

The bell rang, indicating the whole school it was the end of homeroom. But neither of us moved.

"When do you start?"

"I start tomorrow."

I slipped my book in my bag and hoisted it onto my shoulders.

"Look, I know you don't want to do this. But it's only going to be twice a week for one semester. And then after that we'll get out of each other's way."

I shrugged and walked past him, bumping his shoulder on purpose.

He caught my shoulder before I could walk away.

"I don't even know your name,"

"It's Massie. Massie Block."

"Massie aye? I'm-"

"Yeah I know. Derrick Harrington."

He looked at me with surprise in his eyes. He let go of my shoulder and I walked away.

"See you later then, Massie Block," he called, with his cocky voice, all surprise gone out of him.

I didn't answer and kept on walking, towards my next class,

Shit. It was English, with the one and only Derrick Harrington.

* * *

**_Like it? Review... then maybe I'll get them out sooner ;p_**

**_SkyexHIGH_**


	3. Two's A Company, Three's A Crowd

**Two's A Company, Three's A Crowd**

* * *

I clunked my tray down onto the cold, hard table that the school provided for us. To think that we pay them over $20,000 of school fees, they could've at least provided us with decent tables.

As I waited for Layne to come join me (she had P.E last period and she usually takes AGES to change back into her elaborate outfits) I dug into my salad that I had bought from the salad bar. I had added extra croutons into my salad and eating it was probably the highlight of the day so far.

I gobbled up the rest of my salad, ravenous from dance, the option that I just had. The dance and choreography that they do at this school was kiddies stuff; for beginners. It is because WPH have so many wannabe dancers that can't actually dance that take the dance option because they are too lazy to take anything serious.

I took it because I AM going to be a professional dance when I grow up and I, unlike some of the others in the class, take dance seriously.

I look up from my fruit salad (how sad, two salads in a day) and I see Layne holding a brown paper bag.

"May I sit here?" Layne asks, in mock sincerity.

I laughed and pulled up a chair for her.

She plonked herself down and placed her Doc Marten clad-foot on top of the table, leaning back and tipping her chair at almost acute angle. I looked at her, praying she wouldn't fall and make a fool of herself. Though, knowing her popularity status, everyone would laugh WITH her and not AT her. If I did that, they would probably laugh AT me and mock me for a week.

I mentally sighed and unravelled the crumpled looking paper bag. I peered inside it.

Layne un-tipped herself and snatched the bag off my prying hands and eyes. She tutted me and ripped the bag down the middle. The contents spilled out.

It was like Layne bought a whole freaking candy shop. Out poured Reese's peanut butter cups, bags of M&M's (plain and peanuts) and skittles, lollipops, different colour packets of Hubba Bubba bubblegum, loose candy and anything else that contained sugar you can imagine.

I gaped at her as she pawed through the load and pulled out a packet of dark chocolate M&M's. She ripped it open, poured some on her cupped hand and tipped it in her re-glossed mouth.

"That's your lunch?!" I asked in disbelief.

She nodded.

"Take some. What's mine is yours,"

I shook my head. "Ballet, remember?"

"Screw ballet. Have a Chuppa Chupp."

She looked and sounded so comical and carefree when she handed me an apple flavoured Chuppa Chupp that I tipped my head back and laughed.

* * *

I ran out of the building as soon as the 3 o'clock bell pierced through the quiet hallways of Westchester Private High. My last class for the day was science (the lab was near the entrance of the building, just in case any "accidents" happened) and I had taken all the books that I had needed for homework that night so I was free to go. Layne had a ride with Chris and I had to go get some extra training at the dance studio tonight so Isaac picked me up today.

I saw our black Mercedes near the front gates of the school. I power-walked through the hoards of students and was nearly there when I felt a foot trip me over. I stumbled but before I could smash my face on the pavement, I felt a pair of strong arms grip my shoulders to steady me.

I looked up and me heart fluttered. My saviour was none other than my best friend's brother and long time crush, Chris Abeley.

"Hey, you ok?" Chris looked at me, still holding on to my shoulders. _Don't let go, don't let GO!_

"Ah... umm... I'm fine!" I said, a little too enthusiastically. I leaned into his chest and pretended that I needed to balance myself.

I was happily burying my face into Chris' shirt when I felt something wet and lukewarm hit my back. I reluctantly let unpeeled my face from Chris' chest and saw that Derrick had aimed the sprinklers in our direction.

I squealed and jumped out of Chris' arms, running away from the sprinkler. Unfortunately, the sprinklers were on high power so I got soaking wet.

I whipped my head around and saw that Chris had walked away, laughing, with his shaggy hair dripping wet. He turned in my direction and waved.

"See ya later, Mas!"

But I was too busy fuming in Derrick's direction to notice the wave. By then, he had turned the sprinkler back to its original position and was literally ROFL-ing.

He then tried to compose himself (failing miserably a few times) and when he did finally succeed, he saw the disgusted look on my face and cracked up again.

I stomped my dripping body away from the humiliation. There had been quite a crowd accumulating around the scene and I pushed them back, nearly in tears.

_What would Layne do in this mess? She would have definitely not stomped away. She would have made the situation light._

But right now, I don't really care about what Layne would do. I just wanted to be in front of a _barre _doing _demi-pliés_.

* * *

**_Sorry for the uber short chappie.! Just came back from this wilderness camp thing and I am KNACKERED.! Hopefully this will keep you going for a while... =)) _**

**_SkyexHIGH_**


	4. Just Dance And Gossip

**Just Dance... And Gossip**

* * *

After the whole Derrick-with-the-sprinkler saga, I head to the Arabesque Dance Studio half an hour early. I stormed into the changing rooms and changed into my tights, purple leotard, sky blue legwarmers and my pointes.

I angrily tugged at the purple ribbons in my hair that held my hair in the bun. I have a thing for the colour purple. It just gives out a... "royal" air to it. Layne says that it makes me sound totally snobby and black is "so much better", but whatever.

I stomped into the studio and started warming up. Mme. Noelle wasn't here yet but her students were always free to use the studio before and after lessons. Not that I usually do because I have my own studio, but today I was here early so I thought I'd just make use of the facilities.

I tugged my memory stick out from around my neck and plugged it into the state-of-the-art stereo system. I shuffled around the songs and found my warm-up song, "1234" by Feist.

I started with my usual round of _pliés_, advancing to _demi-pliés_ and finally, _grande-pliés. _I've been doing this warm-up since I was about five, though the songs have changed while I've aged. I followed the plinking and plonking of the vocals in the song and let the rhythm control my body movements. I closed my eyes, and felt the familiarity in my legs.

In mid _demi-plié_ I opened my eyes and saw that in the reflection of the mirror, Mme. Noelle was standing gracefully on the doorway. She had a small smile playing on her lips.

I abruptly stopped in mid _demi-plié _and straightened up.

"Finizz your warm-up Mazzie," Mme. Noelle said in her thick French accent.

I nodded, knowing that Mme. Noelle likes to leave nothing unfinished. Although I didn't like people watching me while I warm-up, I kept going until I finish. When I opened my eyes, Mme. Noelle was out of the room.

I sighed and walked over to the stereo system. I ejected my flash drive and quickly placed it in my bag in the changing rooms. When I walked back into the studio, Mme. Noelle was standing there, with her arms poised by her sides.

"Let's start zee lesson," she clapped her hands twice, like she always did before each lesson.

I still remembered the day I first walked into Arabesque Dance Studio. Mom had signed me up for ballet, on top of everything else she signed me up for to help me become a "proper lady". I remembered rushing from my art lesson to my first ballet lesson and being stared at as I was walked into the mirror-walled studio, holding onto mom's hand.

I also remembered being absolutely breathless by the end of class and thinking that ballet was the thing for me. From then on, I knew I wanted to be a ballerina.

Everything else that mom had signed me up for (art lessons, horseback riding, archery and violin lessons) had been a failure, having me drop out of the classes after about a term. The only ones that I've stuck with (from the original eight) were ballet, piano, french and gymnastics. And I only did gymnastics and french because it was good for ballet. As for piano, mom wouldn't let me quit because she thought I had talent and couldn't bear for me to waste it. And also because she had bought me a $23,500 Schimmel piano for me which _I_ couldn't bear to see waste away.

I had started at the age of five and got my pointes at the age of 10. I remembered being in absolute heaven when I went to get my shoes measured out. I wouldn't even let Inez sew the ribbons on for me. I had worn them everywhere, including to bed, for about two days after I had gotten them. But Mme. Noelle said that it wasn't good for the shoes and that it would make it faster to wear out so I stopped wearing them around because to me, Mme. Noelle's words were like the law.

Two hours had passed like a breeze. I can't believe how much faster time flies when I am dancing.

"Ok. That's enough for today. But remember that your new pupil starts tomorrow at 4.30."

I groaned at the reminder of Derrick Harrington. Dance was somewhere I go to escape from all this.

Mme. Noelle looked at me with surprise. I was usually ok with teaching students. But this time, It wasn't the teaching I had a problem with, it was the student. I guess Mme. Noelle took it the wrong way.

"If you don't want to do this, it's ok with me,"

I was tempted to say that I DIDN'T want to do it, but I didn't have the heart to say so.

I made my lips form what I hoped was a smile.

"Sorry about that. I was just thinking about the uh, _assemblé _that I missed,"

Mme. Noelle looked at me, but decided to let it go.

"Zon't puneesh yourzelf about zat. It waz onleey a small miztake. Now go and get changed."

I nodded and gracefully skipped into the changing room where I saw a bunch of jazz students changing as well.

"Did you hear about that bitch Alicia? The one that goes to Body Alive?"

The girls around her murmured in both acknowledgement and distaste.

"Well apparently, her infamously hawt boyfriend is going have private dancing lessons here!"

The girls squealed at each other throwing around "oh em gees!"s, "he's TOO hawt!"s and "I wish he was mine!"s while the decibel level got higher and higher with each passing comment.

"Oh em gee! Is he single?" A girl piped up.

The squealing hushed down and everyone looked intently at the Alpha girl who started all this commotion.

"Well, I don't know but who cares? I'm so much prettier than that Alici-bitch is,"

The girls ooohh-ed at this scandalous comment. I scoffed at them. It turned to be a bit too loud and Little Miss Alpha-Commando noticed me changing and turned her head in my direction.

"Hey! You don't have the right to scoff at Derrington!" She sneered at me, while throwing around his nickname like she knew him personally or something. "I bet you haven't even talked to him. He's said "HI" to me you know! People like you just won't and don't have that kind of privilege."

The other girls sighed and swooned at what she said, while giving me the evils as well as looking at me with sympathy (how that works, I don't know). I turned my back at the gaggle of plastic clones in disgust and slung my bag over my shoulder, thinking in my mind how wrong she was.

I would seriously puke if I heard another comment about how godly Derrick Harrington is. I stormed out of the changing room and into my waiting car.

I wanted to scream. Derrick Harrington had officially taken over my life. And I definitely do NOT like it.

* * *

**_Likey.? Tell me by reviewing ;p.  
Key word, review xD.  
Thank yuu xx_**

**_SkyexHIGH  
_**


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

_**Author's Note**_

* * *

_**To those who are wondering if this is a Massington story... sorry but I can't tell you that just yet.! You just have to keep on reading to find out.! But I'll just say to all the Massington fans out there that all hope is NOT lost ;p**_

_**Keep reading.!**_

_**SkyexHIGH**_

_**Note- Mme. Is short for Madame**_


	6. Speaking About The She Devils

**Speaking About The She-Devils...**

* * *

I got to school nice and early. Chris was at a before school meeting again and Layne was somewhere (she had texted me not to pick her up this morning) so I had to make my entrance alone. School entrances are a big thing for us and the way the entrance is placed in this school, everyone can see you. Our entrance, ironically, resembles of a runway.

I hoped that my entrance was going to be unnoticed since Layne wasn't with me. But with my luck, I knew it wasn't going to happen. But I didn't know it was going to be this nasty.

I had learnt later on that Alicia had been waiting for me to make my entrance. I had also later learnt that Layne had been temporarily kidnapped by some of Alicia's minions and had forced her to text me to leave school without her so I would have had to make my entrance alone.

I walked through the double doors with my head down. That was my first mistake. If I had my head up, I might have had it less brutal.

Alicia spotted me straight away and with a flick of her head, her minions followed her towards my hunched figure.

"So you're the little dancer. That's a terrible posture for a dancer, though."

Olivia Ryans, Alicia's Beta, snickered along with Alicia. The rest of her minions followed suit. I straightened my back up but kept my head partially bowed and let my fringe fall over my auburn eyes.

Alicia circled me, like a hungry hyena. She looked at me up and down, as if to judge me by my looks.

"I heard you're quite a dancer. You're doing grade 8 this year, right? Well, I would already BE grade 8 if I kept up with ballet. But I already have jazz and hip hop and ballet doesn't work me hard enough."

I lifted my head up a little. I wanted to tell her that I knew about her problem, why she couldn't continue with ballet and could only do jazz and hip-hop instead. I wanted to tell the whole world that she was lying. I wanted to tell the whole world that this girl used to be my best friend and used to confide in me when she had parent problems, or ANY problems. But instead, I just kept my head down and took it all in.

"I'm not sure why they chose YOU to be his tutor when I'm qualified enough. But I guess you'll do," Alicia sneered at me.

I had had enough. I lifted my head up and looked squarely into her eyes.

"You know exactly why they chose me instead of you, Alicia. And it's not just because you don't do ballet"

She flinched a little at my comment and her minions looked at her curiously. But she regained her posture and gave me an icy glare. It was so scary it made me want to cry.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Massie."

She spat my name as if it tasted disgusting. My little adrenaline rush faded and I wondered what had come over me to talk back to Alicia.

"You know, I could easily exile you to total rejection if I wanted to. But, since you're my boyfriend's tutor and I feel kinda sorry for you, I'll let you off this time."

I looked up at her and I could see her trembling a little. Either it was from fury or from when I had my little moment of insanity, I couldn't tell.

Alicia looked at her posses and waved them away. "I'll catch up with you later. I have some unresolved issues to deal with,"

They all scurried away to a safe distance. But the kept looking back at us. Olivia shot me death glares.

"Look. I know we used to be best friends and all that shit but no one else knows about my "thing". So can you keep it low and pretend that what happened never existed? For my sake?"

She looked at me, but this time, she looked almost pleading. I nodded.

"Good." Her cover came back and as if she never showed any emotion, she straightened back up. "This convo never happened."

She walked away from me, not bothering to hear my reply.

Alicia talked to them for a while until the bell rang. They heard it and looked at Alicia. She led them down the hallway where she would have to pass me. I just stood there, a little scared of what they were going to do to me. But they just passed me as if I wasn't even there

I sighed and walked the other way to History, my first class. While this class dissects every important moment in history, it doesn't dissect the history I had with Alicia, the most important and complicated one of them all.

--

Lunch time came around and I was sitting with Layne like I usually was. This time, her lunch was healthier looking because her mom found out what she took yesterday and had a spaz. Though this one was healthiER, it still wasn't particularly healthy.

"So. Anything interesting happen to you today?" Layne asked me while munching her peanut butter and chocolate spread sandwich, knowing FULLY well what happened to me this morning.

I glared at her, munching on my apple, a healthier option.

"You know fully well what happened to me today, Layne."

She blushed and looked embarrassed.

"Look, I didn't want to do that. They like, MADE me."

I sighed.

"I'm not mad at you cuz I know that you didn't want to, but can u not like, dig it in?"

"Sorry. I didn't know it was going to be that bad."

I gave her a wry smile.

"Don't worry. With those girls, you never know."

"Speaking about the she devils..."

I whipped my head around to see what Layne was talking about. Then I saw the "she-devils" walking towards our table. I whipped my head around to face Layne again.

"What do they want with me?" I said, panic rising in my voice "What else is going to happen?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Layne screeched-whispered.

I tossed my bangs aside and quickly turned my head back at the oncoming group. They got closer and closer, when I realised that I was staring at them. I quickly turned my head back (getting dizzy at all my head-whipping) and quickly swiped my lips with my Fanta Lip Smacker.

"No!" Layne hissed. She tossed something long and tube-like at me. I caught it, though just. It was her battered Urban Decayed XXX Shine. I looked at her.

"Come on! They're getting closer!"

I unscrewed the top and applied it with shaking fingers. I screwed it back up and tossed it to her.

"What was that all about?" I asked, puzzled. I thought she never cared about making an impression in front of Alicia and her minions.

But she couldn't answer me back because at that moment, Alicia stopped right next to my table. I could feel jealous stares from the entire girl population (and some guys) of WPH. You know how I say that I want attention? Well, this isn't exactly what I meant.

"Um, what are you doing here?" I asked, nervously.

"Um, don't talk before I do!" Alicia said with a flick of her hand. The rest of the minions sat at our empty table and Alicia squeezed in next to me.

"I thought you wouldn't be caught dead in my presence"

Alicia rolled her eyes.

"Well, we're here so I would be able to talk in you presence"

I looked at her curiously.

"See, us Wespas just had a meeting while all of you was slaving away in history or whatever shit you take. And... we have decided to let you audition to become a Wespa!"

I looked at her, stunned. My eyes glanced over her shoulder and found that a group of girls sitting about two tables away from us, who were dressed exactly like Alicia (hair and all), was looking at me with such evil eyes that I thought I was actually going to be dead. If looks could kill indeed...

"Well?" Alicia said, impatiently. "You're in, right?"

I looked at her. Dancing was one thing but cheerleading was completely alien to me. I mean, who really wants to wear skimpy outfits while cheering for a soccer team that I, personally, don't really like?

"Um, I don't think so,"

The rest of Alicia's minions gasped and Olivia stared at me, her jaw practically on the ground.

"You know, there is a MILLION girls who would KILL to be in your position right now,"

"Well, then, I don't think you need me."

The minions gasped again. Olivia looked like she was about to faint. This was actually kind of fun, seeing how they react. No wonder Layne likes to defy them so much.

Alicia stood up. The rest of her minions stood up with her, in unison. It was HILLARIOUS. I looked over at Layne and saw that she was trying to contain her laughter. Alicia saw me look at Layne and looked at her herself. Alicia gave Layne a murderous stare, which set Layne off.

"Well, I think I just wasted my time. For once, I was wrong."

I looked at her, puzzled by her last comment. Olivia saw the puzzled look and took pity on me.

"She was the one who wanted you to be in the Wespas. She like, made us agree. It was like, tooootally like, scary AS!"

Alicia glared at Olivia, who, after the outburst, resulted to picking at her nail polish. She looked up and saw Alicia glare at her.

"What?"

"Ugh. Let's just go."

Alicia stomped off and the rest of her minions scuttled off with her. When they were safely out of the cafeteria (Alicia and her group sat outside, with the rest of the jocks and popular people), the whole cafeteria erupted in conversation. Huh, I never realised it was silent. I guess they were all wondering what she had to say.

Layne looked at me, with the biggest grin on her face. Her face looked like it was going to crack.

"I'm so proud of you, Massie,"

I giggled at her.

"Your lip gloss made it all possible."

We cracked up laughing couldn't stop until the bell rang, signalling us to come back to reality.

* * *

_**Lol. Liked that?**_

_**Pinky promise to update soon.! You'll definitely like the next chappie... I hope.!**_

_**Review.! :)**_

_**  
SkyexHIGH**_


	7. xxoo Always Means Something

"**xxoo" Always Means Something.**

* * *

I was on a high for the rest of the day, laughter fuelling me. Whenever I saw Alicia, Olivia, or any of her minions, I started cracking up. People looked at me strangely but I didn't care.

But when school ended, my high ended and reality struck me.

Today was the start of Operation: Dancing Derrick (or Operation: D.D for short).

The lesson started at 4.30 pm but I was going to be there early to practice my routine for a bit and to plan out what I was going to teach him.

I went to my locker and spun the combination. I popped the door opened when a piece of paper floated out and landed on the floor.

I bent down to pick it up. It was folded and had my name, or what I presumed was my name, on the front. I opened it up.

_Masey _(the front of the letter had my name spelt like that as well)  
_Hope your day was good. Just wondering, but what am I supposed to wear today for dance? I mean, I don't have a spare tutu lying around or something! Ttx me. My number is 023 6277 43587  
__Derrick_

I re-read the note at least 3 times. A weird feeling washed over me. It was as if I... liked him or something. I guess even my heart beats a little faster when the most wanted guy in school posts a note in your locker. Even if he slept your name wrong and it was just asking for what he should wear to dance class, a note was a note.

My heart then went into its senses and slowed down. What was I thinking when I thought Derrick actually LIKED me?

I took out my phone and programmed his number into my phone. I slipped it back into my pocket (I was getting nudged from everywhere) and quickly walked out of school and into the car where my dance bag was waiting for me.

"To Arabesque, Massie?" Isaac asked.

"Yeap, thanks."

Isaac started driving and I pulled my phone out again. I opened up a new message and started typing.

_Hey Derrick, it's Massie (that's how you spell my name!) I was just txt-_

I re-read what I wrote and nearly puked. It seemed like I was a teacher telling him off. So I deleted the whole message. My fingers flew over the keypad again.

_Derrick! It's Massie, your tutor, bro! Just wear whatevs comfortable for you! Cheers, Massie._

I re-read it again and frantically deleted it. "Bro" was bad enough but what was I thinking when I wrote "whatevs comfortable"????? I mean, what if he thought wearing nothing but his boxers was comfortable????!!!!

I tried to push the image of his half-nakedness out of my mind and started again.

_Hey Derrick. You can just wear some shorts and a t-shirt. You don't need to wear a tutu! Well, boys tend not to anyway. See ya there. Massie xxoo_

I re-read the text and before I could chicken out, pressed **SEND.** Before deleting the text, I re-read the text through different eyes. Shoot, I shouldn't had done the "xxoo" part... they made me seem totally try hard!

The car pulled up to ADS with me hyperventilating over a text in the back seat. WWLD (What Would Layne Do) in this situation?

I took a deep breath and realize that Layne would NEVER freak out about sending a text to a boy. I mean, he's probably going to just delete it. So why make such a big deal about it?

I stayed in my seat calming down from my spasm attack. Isaac was waiting for me to get out. I realised this and smiled over at Isaac's puzzled face. I opened the car door and hopped out. When I was closing the door, I swore I heard Isaac mutter "teenagers".

* * *

I changed into my practice outfit and skipped into the "pink room" where the younger ones usually had their lessons. I wouldn't have chosen this room since the _barres _were shorter since they were designed for the younger kids and I had to bring my own one but this was the only room free for the lessons at this time.

I plugged my memory stick into the port and played my warm up song. I did my set of _pliés_,_ demi-pliés and grande-pliés_ and stretched for a while. When I finished stretching, I jumped up and went over to the sound system and browsed through the songs until I found the one that I needed for _Etude Lyrique_, which was one of the pieces I was doing for the Grade 8 examination. In total, I had to do three solos (not including _barre_ work and stuff) and I had just finished learning all three. Thank God the exam isn't until the end of the year because I still needed a LOT of practice for all my solos.

I pressed play and ran to the middle of the room. I posed in my starting position and counted to four. Then I let my body do all the work.

My arms, legs, breath and eyes moved together, though transactions from movement to movement could have been more fluid. I slipped a few times , tripped over my feet once (I had no idea how that happened) and had a few shaky lands but other than that I thought the piece went pretty smoothly, considering this was the first time I had done the whole thing in one go.

I looked at the pink clock above the sound system and saw that I had about 15 minutes until Derrick came. Just enough time to go over my second piece, _Mouvement Libre Poétique,_ once.

I walked over to the system and browsed through all my songs until I found the one I needed. I pressed play and posed.

Out of the three, this was probably my favourite piece. It was the one with most feeling and, personally, the best movements. I gracefully leaped into action and went straight into my first move.

Though this one wasn't perfect, it was better than the other one. I remembered all the movements and I had less slip ups.

When I finished the piece, I held my ending pose for another two counts. Then, I bowed for the sake of it.

Then, out of nowhere, I heard clapping. I straightened up from my bow and whipped my head around to see who it was.

But of course. Derrick.

He stood in the doorway, wearing a loose white t-shirt and shorts which accentuated his leg muscles. I nearly died looking at them.

"Nice! That's for..."

"None of your business," I snapped at him. I didn't like people, other than Mme. Noelle, watching me do my pieces. I don't even like Mme. Noelle watching me but it's just something I have to put up with and I have gotten used to it over the years.

"Touché. Well, sorry then," he said, his palm up and backing away.

I sighed and leaned on the makeshift _barre_.

"Sorry. I just don't like people looking at me dance."

"Oh. I thought girls LIKE it when people watch them. I mean, Alicia busts out moves all the time expecting me to say something."

"Well, I'm not Alicia, am I?"

"Wow, jeez. Stop PMSing, man!"

I rolled my eyes at him and unhinged myself from the _barre_.

"Look, ok, um, just stand here," I mumbled, pointing to the _barre_.

He walked across the room and dumped his bag next to the _barre_.

"Is this fine, Mademoiselle Massie?" Derrick asked me, in a mock French accent and posing like what he thought a ballet dancer should look like. I rolled my eyes again, the second time in the space of a minute. If I had to keep on doing this, my eyes would dry out before the lesson ended.

"No. First of all, put your bags into the changing room. I don't want to be tripping over it. And second of all, take your shoes off." I said, pointing to the chunky Air Force Ones on his feet.

He looked at me in horror. "No."

"Well, you can't dance in those... things."

"These "things" are Air Force Ones, and my pair happens to be the Limited Edition ones and only 50 had been made."

"Well, too bad. You can't wear them, even if they were the only pair made."

He glared at me but took them off. He stomped off into the guy's changing room and tossed his bag through the door. He left the shoes next to the door. I sighed but didn't say anything.

The next hour passed uneventfully and we spoke as little as possible. Though I knew he wasn't enjoying this, he listened and did everything I told him to do.

When he had changed into another shirt (the white one was turning see-through with all the sweat he produced) and his precious Air Force were strapped on his feet, his cockiness came back.

"Look, if we're going to be doing this for a whole semester, you can start by calling me Derrington instead of Derrick." He turned his head at me and smiled his heart-stopping grin, his voice flirtatious. I nearly dropped my bag. What was happening to me?!

I regained my composure. I didn't want to get sucked in his trap. My heart's been broken one too many times.

"Why?"

"Because all my friends call me Derrington."

"Well, I'm not exactly your friend, am I?"

His grin faltered and his flirtatious voice dropped.

"Well, um..."

"I mean, it's not like, you'd hang out with me at lunch times and stuff, right?"

He looked at me mutely. He shook his head.

"Look, I was just trying to make a convo. You don't have to be so bitchy. You've been doing this, like, the whole lesson."

I gasped. I felt like I'd just been slapped.

"Whatever." I mumbled and nudged past him, tightening my long trench coat that covered my thighs. I wear it when I didn't feel like changing into my clothes.

"Hey! I didn't mean it that way!"

I ignored him and yanked the door to the car. I threw my bag in and my body followed. I slammed the door and strapped my seatbelt tight on.

Isaac saw my moody face and knew that it wasn't the right time to talk to me. So he just started driving.

I plugged my iPod into my ears and blasted "I Hate Everything" by Three Days Grace into my unprepared ears. The chorus then came up.

_I hate everything about you  
Why, do I love you._

I yanked the earphones out of my ears and they throbbed with relief.

I didn't love him. Of COURSE not. He's a player. He makes everyone love him. I wasn't under his spell. That's why I was so bitchy to him during the lesson, to show that his flirting didn't faze me.

Right?

I knew I shouldn't have added in "xxoo".

* * *

**_Yay.! Another chappie posted :) Tell me what YOU think about it by reviewing.....!!!!!!  
And thank you for all the reviews I have been getting...! It really does give me a boost :)  
Till the next one..._**

**_SkyexHIGH xxoo ;p_**


	8. Thanks For The Memories

_Yay! I'm just going to take my time and give a shout out to **Massie-at-heart-x0x0x0** who has been faithfully R/R-ing my humble story! Thank youuuu! :) Now... for the next instalment of my story..._

* * *

**Thanks For The Memories**

* * *

I ran out of the car as soon as it pulled down the driveway and slammed the car door. I ran down the driveway and passed the house. I kept running until I came in sight with a life-sized dollhouse. I stopped running to catch my breath.

When my breath came back, I really looked at the dollhouse and realise that this was me and Alicia's secret clubhouse when we were younger and before we discovered Starbucks. This was where we use to go when our lives became "tough" (well, what we thought was tough back then which was things like losing a doll or when our parents told us off for doing something bad).

I cautiously walked in, expecting a hobo to be in there drinking hot tea or something. My and Alicia's parents had caved in when we asked for a life-sized dollhouse and we made it in our backyard. It was equipped its own working stove, heater, shower and toilet and I wouldn't be surprised if a hobo was making use of it.

I opened the door and sighed with relief to be greeted with only a dusty house. I walked in, my head nearly touching the ceiling.

The house had an open plan. I walked straight into a kitchenette/dining room/living room type thing. There was another door next to a couch on the other side of the room. I gingerly made my way across, not wanting to disturb anything.

I opened the door and found myself in a mini dance studio. I remembered that this use to double as a bedroom and when we had sleepovers at my house, we use to always sleep here in our sleeping bags.

I choked up at the memory of the late night chats, movies and choreographing dances to stupid songs like "Barbie Girl" by Aqua. Then, Alicia was NORMAL. Well, to a certain extent, anyway.

I remembered clearly when she started to change. It was around sophomore year, when she got asked to join cheerleading. Alicia started to eat with them at lunch and hang out with them after school and stuff. She used to lie to me when we had made plans and then didn't turn up to hang out the Wespas instead.

But then, we were still friends. If our friendship was a boat, it would be when then the boat had a puncture but the crew were still trying to fix it. We were still trying to keep our friendship but also let Alicia hang out with the Wespas.

That all ended when "The Dare" happened.

The concept was quite simple. The Wespas didn't like me hanging out with Alicia. They thought that it let the image down and it showed people that non-cheerleaders could hang out with them. So they dared (well, made) Alicia to ditch me and then her spot in the cheerleading team would be guaranteed.

But there was a twist. Alicia had to CHEER it out, in front of the whole school and during the biggest match of the year.

I had no idea that it was going to happen to me. Alicia was acting weird around me then, but she still hung out with me even though it was only occasionally.

So when Alicia dedicated the whole day to hanging out with me, I didn't suspect a thing. I was surprised, yes, but I thought she finally got over the whole cheerleading thing. But it turns out that she was only buttering me up so I would come to the game to be humiliated at in front of the whole school.

Alicia casually dropped during the shopping spree that we had a game to go to this afternoon. I was too happy to say no to her so I went along with it.

I got all pimped out and I thought we were going to go to the game together. But she had to leave half an hour earlier than me to "get ready" and told me to look out for her when she was cheering.

I arrive at the game, just before half time. I didn't want to watch the game so I only came to watch Alicia cheer.

Half time arrived and the cheerleaders got to their spots. Their first cheer was the standard "Go Bulldogs" cheer. When that finished, Alicia got handed a microphone and she spoke into it.

"This cheer is dedicated to my best friend, Massie Block!"

Now I think back, when she spoke into the mic, she was trying to not look at me, even though I was waving madly at her.

They went into position and the cheer started.

_M-A-S! S-I-E!  
She's is so, not classy!  
Stop hanging out with Leesha!  
Cuz she ahb-viously  
Don't need ya!_

They had another two verses but by then, I had ran out of the stadium, crying. For about two weeks, people had been either ignoring me or making fun of me. At lunch, I had always sat outside (this was before the Wespas started to) or in the library.

This was around the time I started to make friends with Layne. I had never associated with her because I thought I had nothing in common with her. But I was so desperate that I when we were asked to pair up in P.E, I ran straight to her.

Layne was surprised at first and she was a little annoyed at me for hanging out with her (because she had her own little clique of friends) but she got used to my presence. Turns out that she's never had a best friend before; just a group of good friends. So I was her first.

Alicia got up the ranks in cheerleading and finally this year, she was head cheerleader. She appointed Olivia as her Beta and co-captain.

And this was basically why I hate cheerleading. On top of everything else (like the outfits), it had stolen my best friend away from me.

I just sat there, in the middle of the ballet studio, thinking of all the memories I had with Alicia. As much as I hated her, I still miss her. She was my best friend after all.

I cried for a while, absorbing the moment. As my crying subdued down into little sobs, I wiped my eyes onto my jacket sleeve.

I stood up and caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror covered wall. I was a mess. No wonder Alicia ditched me for them.

I scolded myself for thinking that thought and walked out of the doll-house. I ran up into my room and placed my dance bag on the floor. I walked into my ensuite and cleaned myself up. I hear the dinner bell ring but ignored it; nobody was going to be there anyway. I always had dinner by myself.

I put on a ratty, but clean, tank top and a pair of sweats and trudged down the stairs. I smelt the heavenly sent of macaroni and cheese and felt a little better. Mac and cheese made by Inez was my favourite.

I sat myself down on a chair. The table was one of those long wooden ones that could fit about 20 people. I never got why we had to have such a big table; there were only 3 of us in the family.

Inez came into the dining room with a big steaming dish. She placed it on a place mat in front of my plate and smiled at me.

"Enjoy, Massie," Inez smiled, her eyes crinkling on the sides. "Hope this makes you feel better."

I had no idea what Inez was imposing but I smiled at her kind face and thanked her for making my favourite dish. She turned around and walked back into the kitchen.

I sighed and heaped a big serving for myself. We rarely had macaroni and cheese because, even though mother was never home, she thinks that the dish is too carbo-loaded. She always gives Inez a menu of what she wants her to cook for me. But I guess Inez ignored today's menu and cooked me mac and cheese and I was grateful for that.

I took a few greedy bites and felt the hot cheese burn the roof of my mouth. I put the spoon down and took a big gulp of water, soothing the burn just a little bit. I was about to pick up my spoon to dig into my mac and cheese ahain when I felt my pocket buzz. Though it was lonely not having dinner with my parents, there was nobody there to tell me off for texting at the dinner table. Not that there is many people that text me.

I eased my phone out of my pocket and checked the screen.

**1 New Message** the screen flashed.

I clicked the open button and saw that it was from... huh?

Derrick?

I scrolled down and read the message.

**Derrick: **Hey, uh... I'm just texting to say that I'm sorry for calling you a bitch yesterday... I hope that there's no hard feelings or anything... yeah, txt back soon?

My heart fluttered at the text message. Derrick was apologising to ME? Why would he do that? I mean, it wasn't exactly his fault that he called me a bitch because I WAS acting like one...

I replied him straight away.

**Massie:** Hey D... you don't have to apologise. It was my fault that you called me a bitch because, well, I was acting like one. It's just... well... it's hard to explain. Let's just say that I'm under a lot of stress right now. And on top of that, Alicia's giving me crap about me tutoring you. Oh, and sorry for acting like one.

I sent the text with trembling fingers. I hoped he didn't mind me dumping a whole load of crap onto him.

My phone buzzed almost straight away. I opened the message.

**Derrick:** Look, I'm still sorry for calling you one cuz under no circumstances does anyone deserve being called a bitch. And what's this about Alicia? If she's giving you any crap about anything just tell me and I'll deal with it. Oh and btw, were not together anymore ;p

I read the message and felt a warmth spread to my body. I can't believe how such a... dog can be so sweet. And yes, he is a dog considering how many times he's cheated on Alicia. He's even lost his virginity to some girl on his holiday or something.

And what was with the last sentence? Why was he telling me that he and Alicia weren't together anymore?

But I felt better. Now Derrick was going to stand up for me in front of Alicia, there is no reason to be scared of her anymore. Derrick is her weakness. I mean, why else does she go running back to him every single time?

Suddenly, my life just got a little bit brighter.

* * *

**_Another chappie posted...yay! :)  
Review?  
SkyexHIGH_**


	9. Absolutely Priceless

**Absolutely Priceless.**

* * *

After dinner, I slept like a baby, dreaming about dance, those sparkly purple leg warmers that were on display at "Dancer's Dream", Derrick, Chris confessing his undying love to m-

Wait. Derrick?

I woke up and found out that it was morning. My alarm hadn't rung yet but I saw that it was just about to. I quickly reset it and slipped on my robe and slippers.

I took a quick shower and pondered about what outfit I should wear today. Should I risk wearing a miniskirt?

I looked out the window and saw that the trees were swaying from the wind. I shuddered at the thought of my skirt flying, exposing my less-than-sexy underwear and scraped the thought of wearing a skirt.

I sifted through all my clothes and found a nice shirt-dress that I hadn't worn before. It was a Christmas gift from one of my uber-fashionable aunts. I looked at it again and wondered why I hadn't liked it before. It wasn't pink or frilly or anything. Actually, it was black with two pockets on the front, making it look like a trench coat. I paired it up with a pair of blue jeans and my black Converse.

I glanced at myself in the mirror and laughed. My outfit looked like a mild version of one of Layne's outfits.

I grabbed my JanSport bag and placed all the books that I needed for today. I slipped my phone in my pocket and headed out of my room.

I went down into the dining room and was surprised to see both my parents sitting at the dining table again.

"Good morning, mom. Good morning, dad." I said.

"Morning, sweetie," they both said, almost robotically. I sighed and grabbed two muffins to go.

I plodded into the kitchen and found Inez making my lunch.

"Thanks, Inez," I smiled at her as she popped two Mars bars into the paper bag and handed it to me. Yum. Mars were my favourites.

I moved my bag so it was in front of me and unzipped my biggest pocket. I placed my lunch in and zipped it back up.

"Have a good day at school, Massie" Inez called behind me.

"I will, thanks!" I called back.

I walked through the dining room and saw that my parents have already gone. I sighed. Sometimes I think I see Inez and Isaac more than I see my own parents.

We picked Layne up as usual and made our entrance together. Layne got fawned at and I stayed in the shadows. I scuttled away as Layne stopped in the middle of the hallway to talk to some tall sophomore.

"See ya later, Mass!" Layne called out. I gave her a half hearted wave back.

I headed to my locker and placed all the books I needed for my first two periods. I shut my locker and saw Alicia and her minions, hanging out with Derrick. Alicia was tossing her hair over her shoulder and laughing hysterically at everything Derrick seemed to be saying. Derrick smiled his million kilowatt smile at her and my heart panged in jealousy.

I walked past them

"LBR alert!" Alicia faux-whispered. I felt my face go red but kept striding on.

"Der, honey, seriously, why don't you just complain to your coach about that little loser and recommend MWAH as your tutor instead?" Alicia simpered. I stopped in mid stride and turned around to face her. I was already shorter than Alicia and she was wearing her trademarked kitten heels so I must have looked loser-ish compared to her.

"I know you're jealous, Alicia, but he needs a BALLET tutor and you just don't make the cut,"

Alicia gasped. "Excuze-moi? I'm nawt qualified? I was the one that introduced you to bloody ballet, Massie,"

She spat my name out with such vengeance that I recoiled.

Then, Alicia slapped my face. Derrick whooped at her.

I gasped at them, feeling my cheek sting with hurt and embarrassment. I looked over at Derrick, to see if would stand up for me but he just shrugged. I remembered the text message he sent me last night and how reassuring he sounded. I felt my eyes fill with tears at how fake Derrick was and shot him a hurt look. Derrick's face then turned uncomfortable.

"Awww, poor baby, just cry it all out," Alicia snarled at me. I had had enough. I turn and ran into the nearest bathroom.

I fumbled around in my pocket and found my phone. I opened up to a fresh new message and stared to text.

**Massie:** So much for standing up for me in front of Alicia. Thanks a lot.

I sent it to Derrick and shut my phone off. I cleaned my face slowly, not caring that I was already 10 minutes late for class. When I had finished cleaning my face up as best as I could, I made my way to my next class, with a heavy heart.

* * *

School had finally come to an end. I immediately ran out of school as soon as the bell rang and hopped into the car.

"How was your day today, Massie?' Isaac asked, being polite.

I mumbled something incoherently and Isaac gave up. He drove me to the Arabesque and dropped me off.

I picked up my dance bag and climbed outside. I made my way straight for the changing rooms and got ready for my ballet lesson with Mme. Noelle.

"Hello Mazzie. Let's start wizz zee warmup, shall we?"

I nodded as Mme. Noelle played my warm-up song on the stereo system.

My lesson passed uneventfully and Mme. Noelle had said that my second piece was my best of all the three pieces. I was happy until she said that my third piece was terrible. I winced but didn't mind. One thing I like (but also not like) about Mme. Noelle is that she doesn't sugarcoat the truth.

As I was about to exit the studio, Mme. Noelle stopped me. She had a piece of paper in her hands and from what it looked like, it was choreography for a ballet item.

"Mazzie, part of zee deal for your "spezial" student vas that he has to be part ov our midyear recital for him to finizz hizz "punishment". And since he izz onlee a beginner, ve vere sceptical about what part to cast him. So, vee decided to cast him an eazzy part and zee eaziest part in zee recital vas as the Tree."

Mme. Noelle handed me the piece of paper and I looked over the moves that I would have to teach Derrick. It was an easy part, consisting mostly of swaying about. And he would only be on stage for two scenes.

Mme. Noelle sent me off to change. When I got into the changing room, I burst out laughing. Derrick Harrington, star soccer player and male Alpha of WPH, casted as a tree in a ballet recital?! My laughs became louder when I realised that the midyear recitals were for the 10 year olds and under.

When I finished changing, I felt out of breath. I skipped outside to see Isaac waiting for me, the car parked under a bunch of trees. The sight of them set me on my laughing fit again and it lasted all the way home.

Oh, God. Tomorrow, he is going to get it for screwing me over today. I can't wait to see the look on his and his mates faces when I break them the news that Derrick, is going to be starring as a tree. Maybe I should give out programmes as well.

I grinned to myself. It is going to be absolutely priceless.

* * *

**_Haha... Derrick getting screwed? That would be quite fun to watch ;p  
Like this chappie? Review, review, review! It makes me update faster ;)_**

**_'till the next chapter...  
SkyexHIGH_**


	10. I Do

**I Do**

* * *

It was time. I'm totally ready to take Derrick "hotshot" Harrington down a notch.

I square my shoulders and entered the school building with my head held high and without Layne for the second time in my life. I had told her to get her own ride since I had to "conduct some very important business". She had scoffed at me and told me to have fun. She had hung up laughing on me. I felt a bit miffed.

I grimaced at the thought and felt my shoulders droop a little. Then I remembered what had happened to me the last time I entered without Layne.

_But I have a mission now_, I thought to myself, _take Derrick Harrington down a notch._

My self-esteem went up a notch.

I eyed Derrick surrounded by girls (when is he ever not?) with Alicia clutching his arm. I saw that Derrick was trying to pry off Alicia's claws to try and flirt with the girls but Alicia's claws were dug in too deep in his arm skin. I giggled at the scene.

But this wouldn't work. I needed both his girl and guy friends to completely humiliate him. I groaned but I was secretly relieved that I was putting this off until lunchtime.

I head to my locker and spun the dial open. I replaced my books for homework with the books that I need for my first two periods. I stuffed them in my JanSport bag, wincing at the sudden jolt of the books. Ugh, my bag felt heavier now from the history books that I had just reloaded my bag with.

The bell rang and walked into homeroom, one of the two classes I share with Derrick and Alicia. I sat at the back of the classroom, as usual, and pulled _Wuthering Heights_ out of my bag. I'm a total sucker for old romantic novels, though _Pride and Prejudice_ is my favourite. I turned it to a random page and started to read its dog eared page.

I was completely engrossed in my book when the bell rang, signalling us that it was the start of period one. I slung my bag on my shoulders, my head still in my book. I carefully made my way out of the classroom and into the hallway. I then put my book away and made my way to my first class, history.

* * *

The morning passed rather quickly and before I knew it, lunch rolled around. I had a P.E period just before lunch and I was starving. I grabbed quickly munched my apple and chicken sandwich before I dashed outside to catch the Wespas before lunch period ended.

"Hey, girly! What's the rush?" Layne asked as she caught my arm before I could exit the cafeteria doors. I gave an inward sigh as I, politely as I could, tug my hand away from Layne's hands.

"Um... I have a stage challenge meeting I need to attend!" I said as casually as I could before I sprinted away, leaving Layne with a puzzled look on her face. I wasn't exactly lying; I did have a meeting but it was after school. And it was tomorrow.

The double doors closed behind me and I was outside, on the Wespa's turf. I wrinkled my nose as I saw the cheerleaders stretching and bending forwards, for the entertainment of the Bulldogs or other jocks. I held my head high as I saw Derrick checking out Olivia's cheerleading-toned butt.

Alicia's glare turned from Derrick onto me. I brushed past her and headed my way towards Derrick. He saw me approach and tried to walk away. But all exits were blocked and if he walked away now, it would seem rude. So he turned his attention back to me and tried to smile. My heart jumped a little but I took it as a sign that I was nervous and nothing else.

"Hey, Derrick," I simpered. He flicked his hair away from his face and gave me a small wave.

"Well, you know how you have to do a recital at the end of the semester?" I said loudly. Loud enough for his soccer friends to stop kicking a ball between them and, discreetly of course, turn their attention to me.

"What are you talking about, Massie?' Derrick mumbled nervously.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, DERRICK."

His soccer buddies stopped trying to be discreet and started to throw questions around.

"Well anyway, Mme Noelle just finished casting out all the roles and you're going to be an ENCHANTED TREE. How exciting is that?"

Derrick's face turned bright red. His guy friends then started to smother him.

"Oooohhh! You do ballet? Why didn't you tell me before?"

"You know, my 5 year old sister does ballet as well... maybe I can introduce you to her!"

"An enchanted tree aye? You'd look totally hot in a green leotard!"

The girls then joined in and soon, Derrick became a laughing stock. His face looked pained and for some reason, instead of feeling good, I felt rotten inside. I turned away and realised that I never wanted to see Derrick look as hurt as he did just then, even if he mocks a million more people in his life.

* * *

I grabbed my chemistry books and dashed to class with literally seconds to spare before the warning bell rang.

I walked into the lab and seated myself in my usual assigned spot, in the middle closest to the window. I would actually enjoy this class if it wasn't for the fact that Alicia sits next to me. And to make matters worse, she was my assigned lab partner.

I laid my books on my table and placed my bag underneath my chair. Alicia still hadn't arrived yet. Typical.

Mr Reed scanned the classroom and saw the empty seat next to me. He glanced at me and I shrugged. He sighed and turned to the board.

Mr Reed was just about to write something when the lab door flung open and Alicia strutted in, her Louis Vuitton handbag hanging on the crook of her arm and her Fendi shades perched on her flawless forehead. All 18 heads, including Mr Reed's, snapped towards the door. Alicia, obviously enjoying all the attention, did air kisses towards everyone. I rolled my eyes as Mr Reed actually blushed.

"Um, ok class, settle down and turn to page 64 in your text book. Alicia, sit down and if you're ever late again, detention will be coming your way." Mr Reed said, trying to be stern but not succeeding to cover up the flustering. I rolled my eyes again and opened my text book to the designated page.

Alicia smiled at Mr Reed which seemed to fluster him a bit more and strutted down the aisle to my table. She pouted at me and nudged my workbook so it wasn't on "her" side of the table. I sneered-smiled at her and pushed my workbook back to its original place. She sighed and slammed her bag down onto the table. I jumped at the sudden noise but regained my composure.

Alicia took her time to take all her books out. When she had finished, we were all already on question 5 of the exercise. Then, she leaned over and accidently on purpose knocked my arm, causing me to do a squiggle across my exercise book.

"Shit! Why did you have to do that, Alicia?" I hissed under my breath.

"Well, why did you have to spill to everyone that my boyfriend is casted as an enchanted tree in a ballet recital?"

"Your boyfriend? The last time I checked, he was single."

Alicia's cheeks went red and I knew that I had hit her weak spot.

"Well, it won't be long until he's mine again."

I scoffed at this and Mr Reed seemed to have heard me. He turned away from the board and glared at me.

"Care to share with the class at what you're laughing about, Miss Block?"

I bowed my head and muttered a muted no. Mr Reed stared at me for a few more seconds before turning back to the board.

Next to me, I heard Alicia snicker, just as loud as I had scoffed. But Mr Reed didn't seem to acknowledge that she did. I sighed at the unfairness but kept doing my work.

* * *

I got dropped off at Arabesque about half an hour before the lesson started so I could warm up and maybe squeeze in a run-through of one of my pieces. I quickly changed into my black leotard and pink leg warmers and walked into the ballet studio with the makeshift _barre _hanging off my arms.

But instead of greeting an empty studio, Derrick was standing there, with his arms crossed across his chest and his Air Force Ones strapped to his feet. His expressions were unreadable.

I gulped as I gingerly walked towards him. He was standing on the middle of the room where I usually put the _barre_.

I placed the _barre_ right in front of him and gave him a shaky smile.

"So, you ready for today's lesson?"

"Why did you fuck with me today?"

I winced at his crude words but remembered my pre-arranged answer. I knew something like this was going to come up.

"Why did YOU fuck with ME when Alicia was being Alici-bitcha?"

He looked taken aback but I held my guard.

"Well, unlike you I have a reputation to keep up!"

"What? As a douche who would laugh if a girl slaps another girl? Even when you promised the slapped girl that you'd stand up for her in front of the slapee?" I spat my words out.

Instead of sniping back like what I thought he'd do, Derrick bows his head in shame and start to take off his Air Force Ones. I looked at him in surprise since for every lesson I seem to have to drag him out of the shoes.

When he finished, he looked up at me. We stood there for a while, staring at each other (well, I was staring and he was kind of glaring). Derrick then broke the trance and asked when we were going to start. I coughed uncomfortably and walked over to the other side of the room to play the warm-up song.

"Do you think maybe we can have another song today?" Derrick asked me. "This one's getting kinda boring."

"No."

He shut up. I think he could tell I was pissed at him.

We did the warm-up for about 20 minutes and I started to teach him the "Enchanted Tree" routine. The moves were simple and I had memorised the whole sequence last night so I didn't need the sheet of paper with me. He caught on pretty quickly and learnt the whole routine in today's session, though I wasn't surprised because it was simple enough for a seven year old to learn it. Literally.

"Um, the recital's going to be in about three weeks time, on a Thursday night from about 5.30 to 8-ish."

He looked at me and groaned. "Thursday? Like, the 29th?"

I nodded and he groaned again. "The state championships are on that night!"

I shrugged. "You have to make it. Or all of those moms for the 5,6 and 7 year olds are going to be very disappointed."

"I'm going to be dancing with 5, 6 and 7 year olds?" He screeched. I winced and nodded.

Derrick sighed and shook his head. We went separate ways to get changed and about 10 minutes later we were waiting outside for our rides. Derrick had gotten a ride with someone else to school and he came to the studio right after school so he didn't have a car. Isaac was running late and there was nobody else waiting.

We sat in silence for a while. He then turned to face me.

"Look, I'm really, really sorry about what happened yesterday."

I kept looking forwards and ignored him, though all I wanted to do was to turn around and face his gorgeous face.

"Whatever. You've said sorry before and look how that went."

In the corner of my eyes, I saw him shake his head, his dirty blond crown shaking like a cute Labrador. My favourite breed.

"Massie, this time I really meant it. I think that I was just in the moment and had to laugh. I think I was... scared of Alicia and what she would do to me if I didn't laugh."

I started to say something but he cut me off.

"I know I must have hurt you but now I realise that... I never want to see you hurt like that again Massie. Your face when you looked at me was so haunting and I don't think I can live with that image in my head. So please, forgive me, or say that you do, to ease the pain a little. Cuz when I see you hurt... I seem to break apart a little."

I turned my face to look at him. I felt something running down my cheeks and realise that they were tears. I brushed them away and lowered my eyes to his lips.

"Don't do that. I think girls look prettier when they cry."

I giggled. He smiled and went on one knee. "So do you, Massie Block, forgive me, Derrick Harrington, for being a douche who likes to see pretty girls get slapped?"

I giggled again, my tears have stopped now and nodded. "I do."

He stood up and took his hands in mine. "You may now kiss the forgiven."

Before I had time to process the words in my mind, he leaned his face in and his soft, warm mouth kissed mine. I gave a little squeak and he let my mouth go a little but I wasn't ready to do that yet. I leaned in and kissed him back.

When we pulled away for air, he smiled bashfully, almost shyly, at me. He put a hand on my right cheek and stroked it. I shuddered at his touch.

"You know, if you don't mind me saying, that was probably better than kissing Alicia."

It was kind of rude but I didn't care. Derrick Harrington likes me, Massie Block, of all people. I guess Alicia was wrong after all. She wasn't going to snag him back.

* * *

**_Phew. That took a while but I hope you guys like it! Please review!!!! I poured my heart and soul into this chappie!  
_**

**_SkyexHIGH  
_**

**_P.S... the story isn't finished yet ;p_**


	11. Not What It Seems

**Not What It Seems**

* * *

Derrick Harrington kissed me. Derrick "hotshot" Harrington kissed ME.

I was chanting that mantra when I got driven to school and when I made my entrance. I chanted that when I had homeroom, one of the two classes I shared with Derrick and he sat next to me with his arm around my shoulders, telling the whole world that I was his. I chanted it extra loudly in my head when I saw Alicia glare at me during homeroom and chemistry class. But I didn't care because Derrick Harrington was my boyfriend.

Well, technically he wasn't yet because he hadn't said that he was but I mean, how can he not be after what he did?

Lunchtime rolled around and I sat at my usual cold hard lunch table with Layne. I opened my brown paper bag and peered inside it, to see what Inez had packed for me this time. I pulled out a tuna and mayo sandwich, an apple, some biscuits and a packet of raisins.

Layne glanced at my spread and wrinkled her nose. "Ew. Raisins are gross,"

I laughed and peered into her paper bag to see what she had packed. But before I could process anything in, I saw a movement in the corner of my eye. Someone had swiped my apple.

I whipped my head around, causing my ponytail to hit my swiper's face, who in turn cried in pain. I gasped until I saw that my swiper was Derrick.

"Hey!" I giggled and took the apple from his fingers. He had one hand over his cheek where I hit with my ponytail.

"Ow! That hurt you know," he said, with a fake baby lisp as he pulled up a chair next to me. I glanced at Layne and her mouth was hanging wide open, with bits of chewed up cheese sandwich in her gaped mouth.

"Um well, Derrick, this is Layne, my best friend. Layne, this is Derrick my, um,"

"Boyfriend," Derrick finished for me. I looked at him and saw him beaming. I smiled back.

"Uh, what?" Layne asked rudely. "Since when?"

"Um... last night?" I said.

Layne looked at Derrick, then at me and then back at Derrick. By now, the whole cafeteria was watching us and I was getting some evil stares from various girls. I turned back to Layne who was still doing the whole Derrick then me thing.

"Uh. Ok." Layne grunted and turned back to her sandwich and took a big bite out of it. I glanced at Derrick and we both shrugged.

"So, how was your day today?" I asked Derrick. He shrugged and put his arm around my shoulders. I snuggled up to him.

"It sucks that you're in none of my class," he murmured into my hair. He kissed the crown of my hair and I shivered in delight.

"Mmmm you smell nice," Derrick inhaled. "Like strawberries,"

I giggled and poked him in ribs. He winced in pain.

"Oh! Sorry," I cooed. "What happened to you?"

"I got tripped during soccer training," he answered. "It's a pretty terrible bruise,"

"Ouch," I grimaced.

"You can kiss it to make it better," he said in a teasing tone. I glanced around the cafeteria and pretended to consider.

"Nah, to public," I answered. His face bored fake disappointment and I giggled.

During this whole time, Layne was looking like she was trying not to puke. I glared at her and she stopped sticking two fingers down her throat.

The bell rang and I unhooked myself from Derrick's arms. My stomach then grumbled, loud enough for Derrick to hear it.

"I'm sorry, you had no time to eat your lunch," Derrick said in a sympathetic voice. I shrugged and heaved my backpack over my shoulder.

"Hey, I'll make it up to you. Why don't I buy you some food after school? We'll go wherever you want, how does that sound? It'll be a date."

I grinned at him and the word _date_. I leaned in and gave him a big hug. "That sounds awesome!"

I pulled away from him and gave him a quick peck on the lips. When we pulled away, he had a surprise look on his face.

"Ok. Meet by the front steps after school, okay?"

I nodded and we went separate ways, me to maths and him to history.

I could not wait until after school.

* * *

The last two periods could not go slow enough. I glanced at the clock on the wall above the whiteboard every two seconds. My legs bounced up and down from excitement and I had a smile all throughout both periods. I got weird stares from quite a few people but I didn't care. I was too happy.

When the bell finally rang, I shot out of my seat and rammed everyone between me and the door. I dashed to my locker and did my quickest check and swap with my books. I slammed my locker shut, upsetting the people with their lockers next to mine. I said a quick apology and dashed towards the main entrance of the school.

I was huffed by the time I reached the meeting place. I put my hands on my knees and got my breathing to a normal pace. Then, I lifted my head and readied myself to face Derrick's gorgeous face.

But instead, I was faced with disappointment.

I lifted my head and saw Derrick. With Alicia. Kissing.

I gasped and stared at the couple, mesmerised. I then ripped my eyes from the couple and ran the opposite way, crying.

Derrick must have heard or seen something and caught up to me in the hallways.

"What?" I cried as I ripped my shoulder away from his clammy hand.

"What you saw... that wasn't what it looked like."

"Well, what else does it look like?" I snarled angrily. I started to walk away again, tears pouring from my eyes.

"Alicia was the one who kissed me and not vice versa! I swear!"

I turned around and faced him, not caring how messed up I looked.

"I don't know how much longer I can put up with this. Your lies, your attitude, I don't know. I'm not some sort of scapegoat you know! I have feelings. And right now, you've broken my heart some many times it's not funny. I don't think I can do this anymore, Derrick." My voice broke as I finished my little speech.

"I don't mean to hu-" Derrick started.

"Save the crap and preach it to someone who cares," I said, getting angry now. "I'll ask someone else to tutor you for ballet or something. You stay in your fucked up little life and keep well away from me." And with that, I stomped off to find an alternative exit to from the school.

"Massie. Massie! Wait, up!" Derrick called up. I started to run and turned a corner. As I went farther, Derrick's voice got weaker and weaker. I sighed as I found another exit and slipped out.

I went around the back of the school to the bus bay and saw Isaac waiting for me in the car. I crossed the street and slipped in the car without a word. Isaac saw my puffy red eyes and didn't say anything. I plugged my headphones in my earlobes and blasted my "How Heartbreaking" playlist.

As soon as I got home, I took a long hot bath and pampered myself. I exfoliated and painted my toenails black. I then added a pink dot in the middle of each toenail to brighten it up a little.

Then, after drying my hair, I got fed up and picked up the phone to call Mme. Noelle. I had mucked around way too much and I had had enough.

I had Mme. Noelle's phone number on speed dial no. 3 (which made me realise how much of a social life I had) and pressed dial before I could chicken out.

The phone rang once, twice, thr-

"Hello?"

"Uh, Mme. Noelle? This is Massie,"

"Oh hello! How are you dooing?" Mme. Noelle purred into the phone.

"Well, I was calling to say that I don't think I can tutor Derrick Harrington anymore."

There was a pause. "Excuze-moi?"

"I'm sorry, it's just that... I have a busy schedule and I have to work for the grading," I stammered.

There was another pause. "Of course, Massie. On top of all zee schoolwork tat zees modern schools give you, I'm sure zat you need your time. I'll get someone to replazze you."

"Thank you, Mme. I really appreciate this," I said, nearly about to burst out crying again. _Not now, not now, not NOW._

"Zat is ok. See you on Saturday nice and early, yez?"

I mumbled and nearly incoherent yes and hung up the phone. I slumped down against the wall and started to cry again.

This was it. I was not going to see Derrick Harrington anymore.

I guess I was wrong. Alicia did snag him back after all. I did another heart wrenching sob and when I thought I could cry no more, I crawled under the covers of my purple duvet and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

_**End of Massington? Hmm.....**_

_**Keep reading and reviewing! This is not the end yet... Don't lose hope Massington fans! ;p**_

_**SkyexHIGH**_


	12. You Know I Can't

**You Know I Can't**

* * *

Throughout the whole weekend, I had been receiving text messages from Derrick, apologising about what had happened. I had unceremoniously deleted them without reading the content (well... that's a lie. I read the first few and when I realised they all had the same message I started to delete them). He finally stopped text bombing me around Sunday night, finally getting the message that I was giving him the cold shoulder.

But truthfully, I wasn't feeling as harsh as what my actions incline. During the whole weekend, every time I heard my phone's message tone bleep, I grabbed it and stare at the screen.

_Just open it! So what if he's made mistakes? He's just human! A very sweet and cute one at that..._ The weaker side of my conscience whispered to me.

_No! Don't even think about it, Mass. Look what he's done to you. Don't succumb to his spell!_ The egotistical side of my conscience had screamed out.

Since the egotistical side was louder, I surrendered to it. I deleted the messages without reading them and turned my phone on vibrate.

I then couldn't stand it anymore and turned my phone back to its original pinging.

Monday passed uneventfully for me. Homeroom was cancelled because of a special assembly. I didn't know whether to feel relived or disappointed since I didn't have an English period either.

Tuesday rolled around and I felt something in my stomach. Today was the day that Derrick finds out he has another tutor. It could either turn out good or bad.

We picked Layne up today for school and during the car ride, Layne teasingly asked how my "little boyfriend" was. I cringed and spilled the whole story out, trying not to cry.

"I swear, I'm going to beat his pretty face until its pulp when I see him at school today," Layne said, menacingly grinding her knuckles together.

I laugh-sobbed and wiped my escaping tears away. "Don't do that! You're life would get totally ruined!" I gently lowered her knuckles down.

We reached the school gates and hopped out of the car, after quickly retouching my lip gloss and curing my red eyes as best as we could. We linked arms and made our entrance together.

Instantly, I felt stares all around me and whispers of my name linked with Derrick's. I lowered my head slightly but Layne discreetly pushed it back up.

When we finished our little "walk of shame" (well, my walk of shame, not Layne's) Layne walked with me to my locker to swap my books for the day. I was glad of her presence because I don't think I could have made it without her support.

We then made our way to her locker where she swapped her books for the ones she needed. The bell then rang and I thought that she was going to go off to her homeroom.

"Nuh uh. No way. I'm coming with you. I can just get someone to answer for me when they call the roll; it's not like Mr McKenley knows me anyway."

I gave Layne a big hug and thanked her.

"No problem. I need some excitement in my life anyway."

I stared at the girl who I thought had way too much excitement in her life to handle. I mean, I would probably die of exhaustion if I had to be put through her exciting life.

We walked into homeroom and immediately, we get hit with stares. Layne ignored them and made her way to the back of the class room, practically dragging me along. We sat down at two desks at the back and Layne pulled out her BlackBerry and started to text someone.

"Who you textin'?" I said curiously, peering to see.

"Mandy. Just asking her if she could answer for me for roll call today," Layne said casually and blew a huge purple bubble with her grape flavoured bubblegum.

I leaned back in my chair pulled out a copy of _The Catcher in the Rye_. I flicked to where I had left off last night and leaned back in my chair to cram in a few minutes of reading time.

The door then creaked open and I didn't have to look up to see who it was going to be.

I gave in and discreetly looked up from my book. I let my eyes wander and land on Alicia and Derrick. Alicia was pulling Derrick by the hand and practically pushed him onto a chair. Then, she placed herself primly on his lap.

Derrick's eyes scanned around the room and our eyes met. He had a pained but comical look on his face and I giggled a little at this little scene. Then I remembered what he had done to me, placed a hard look on my face and buried my head back into the pages of my book.

I tried to register the words into my brain but they kept wriggling away. I sighed in frustration and gave up trying to read it. I placed it in my bag and turned to Layne who was still texting away. I sighed and lowered my forehead onto the surface of my desk.

Layne then nudged me out of my little nap.

"Oi! Lover boy's coming in this direction!" Layne whispered in my ear. I perked up and straightened myself. Layne combed my hair down and discreetly turned the chair so I was facing her.

"Now laugh as if you just heard the funniest thing on earth," Layne hissed. So I threw my head back and laughed like a freaking hyena.

"Ok miss drama queen," Layne giggled which sent me giggling, for real this time. I felt Derrick approach me closer and closer. Then...

RIIIIIIIIIING.

Phew. Saved by the bell. Literally.

I slung my bag over my shoulder and walked out of the room before Derrick could reach me. Layne had to practically sprint to keep up with me.

"What did you run away for?" Layne asked me, panting a little.

"It's not like I was going to talk to him or anything," I answered, still walking fast.

"What? Massie, you have to stand up for yourself sometimes," Layne said, huffing a bit now.

I spun around and nearly smacked my face with Layne's. "Look. It's okay; I can look after myself,"

Layne sprouted a slightly hurt look on her face but nodded. "Okay. But text me if you need anything, yeah?"

I nodded before we went our separate ways.

* * *

**4.30 pm**. I should be at Arabesque, tutoring Derrick. But instead, I am at home, doing (well, trying to do) my history homework.

_Right now, he should realise that he has another tutor,_ I thought to myself, as I felt a tear slide down my check and rest itself on my lip. I licked the saltiness of my lips and impatiently brush my eyes for any other straying tears.

**4.45 pm**. Moved on to my maths homework since I couldn't concentrate on the Holocaust. I sighed as I checked my phone for the umpteenth time and realised that there are no text messages.

**5.30 pm**. I groggily open my eyes to the sound of my phone ringtone. I must have fallen asleep, trying to do maths homework. I cringed in disgust as I felt crusty particles on my checks. I picked up my cell but was too late to answer. The caller had hung up.

I shrugged it off, not bothered enough to check who the caller was. _Must have been Layne,_I thought to myself as I made my way to my ensuit. I washed my face and took a quick shower before changing into a pair of boy shorts and an oversized shirt.

I tied my limp hair in a messy bun and made my way back to my room. My cell then started to ring again. I picked it up, thinking it must be Layne.

"What, Layne?" I answered, feeling kind of moody.

"It's not Layne. It's Derrick."

I gasped as his familiar voice flowed through my cell.

"Where were you today? Are you sick or something? 'Cuz I had some random chick named Gina and she had no idea what she was doing. Does she even do ballet? Doesn't seem like it 'cuz she can't even do a _plié _properly. She then tried to make a move on me," I heard him shudder "and that was SCARY."

Gina? My replacement was Gina? I stifled a giggle as I pictured Gina wearing a pair of tight jazz short shorts and trying to seduce Derrick with her huge boobs. Gina had a reputation of being a slut and was rumoured to have slept with the whole boy's hip-hop crew. Ballet wasn't even her speciality, jazz was. So what was she doing tutoring Derrick?

"Well anyway, where were you?" Derrick continued, sounding kind of stern now.

I paused.

"We both know that I can't tutor you anymore, Derrick." I whispered, my voice coming out all hoarse.

"Why?" He demanded.

"I... can't be around you," I said.

"Look, I did NOT kiss Alicia. She kissed ME first and I was trying to get away."

I didn't answer him. I didn't care.

"Please Massie. Please believe me. You've made me so happy and I can't bear to lose you over something so small,"

"Something so small? Whatever Derrick. You can't have both of us," I said, sounding angry now. I ended the conversation. I wish I was on a landline so I could have slammed the phone, but whatever.

I wish that I can believe him. I'd give anything in the world to trust him and to be in his arms again. But he's hurt me so many times now that it's hard to trust him again.

I turned off my cell so he couldn't try to reach me. Then, I picked up the landline and called Mme. Noelle.

One ring, tw-

"Hallo,"

"Um, yeah, hi?" I stumbled. I cursed myself for doing so.

"Mazzee? Eez zat yooh?"

I nodded.

"Hello? Anyone there?"

I silently hit myself for the stupidity. "Yes I mean, sorry. Just had a blond moment."

"Okay. Anyway, vat vas it yooh want to talk about?"

I took a deep breath. "Gina is my replacement?"

Mme. Noelle inhaled sharply. "I'm sorry Mazzie. She was zee onlee one who vas willing to replace yooh in such short noticeee."

"Okay." I answered.

"I'm soreey Mazzie. I hope your schedule clears up zoon because between yooh and meeh, Geena iz not very good," Mme. Noelle whispered, sounding slightly cheeky.

I stifled a giggle. "Yeah. I hope so too. See you soon,"

"Okay Mazzie. Goodbye."

Mme. Noelle hung up the phone but I kept the receiver on my ear. I heard the dial tone ring on and on. When the pitchy sound started to irk me, I placed the receiver back on its holder.

I just sat against the wall for a while. Then, I walked over to my school bag and opened the smallest pocket. I pulled out my iPod and placed myself on the edge of my bed. I unravelled the white headphones from the body of the iPod and plugged them in my ears.

I scrolled through the songs but my eyes couldn't focus on any of the names. I huffed and gave up then clicked on "Random Choice".

Then, I rolled over and rested my head onto my pillows. It took me a while to realise what song was playing. When it ended, I put it on repeat and closed my eyes.

I dozed off to the sound of "All Again For You" by We The Kings, with the thoughts of Derrick Harrington on my mind.

_  
"We had it all in front of us  
You were the one  
I was in love  
But you always hurt,  
The one you lost.  
I couldn't get enough._

_You were everything  
That's bad for me.  
Make no apologies  
I'm crushed....  
Black and blue  
But you know  
I'd do it all again for you..." –_

* * *

_**Ahh... another chappie up! (:**_

_**Sorry for the late update... just finished mid-term exams. My study schedule's kind of hardcore ;p**_

_**Hope this one was worth the wait... I'll update sooner on next chappie...**_

_**Please review! I'm aiming to get 120+ reviews before I finish the story (: Lame... I know... but that's me.**_

_**SkyexHIGH**_


	13. You’re The Hermia To My Lysander

_**Oh btw... I have mid-terms in June because I start school in January and end in December... so yeah... lol... enjoy the next chappie (:**_

* * *

**You're The Hermia To My Lysander.**

* * *

A week had passed since the Derrick had gotten Gina as his new ballet tutor. And I had been avoiding him ever since.

"D alert, D alert. I repeat, D alert!" Layne whispered in my ear as I was making my way in the crowded hallway to the cafeteria.

I saw his dirty blond crown poking up from the sea of heads coming my way. I quickly stepped to the right (since he was walking on the left hand side) and edged my way towards the lockers. I ducked underneath opened ones and discreetly nudged people in front of me to cover me.

Then, Derrick turned into a classroom before we could pass each other.

Phew. Another mission accomplished.

"Phew. Another mission accomplished," Layne said, wiping mock sweat off her forehead. I turned around and stared at her.

"Wow! You just said exactly what I was thinking!" I squealed.

"I'm totally psychic," Layne laughed. I poked her in the ribs, which made her giggle even more.

"Maybe you should start wearing a turban and call yourself Madame Layne, the Psychic," I joined in, laughing along.

"Yeah! And live in a tent and tell people's fortunes and burn lots of incense," Layne snorted.

We reached the cafeteria and bagged our usual two person table. We sat down opposite each other and I pulled out my brown paper bag to see what Inez packed for me this time. I unravelled the top and pulled out a ham and cheese sandwich, strawberry yoghurt, an apple and a chocolate chip cookie.

"Ooohh, yum! Can I scab your cookie?" Layne asked, eyeing the massive chocolate chip cookie. I laughed and handed to it her.

I made my way through my lunch and finally picked up my apple. A pang of something flashed through my heart and tugged at my heartstrings. I put it down and suddenly, I didn't want to eat anymore.

"Hey, you ok?" Layne asked, concern filling her voice.

"Um, yeah. Sure." I nodded, feeling the prickly feeling at the back of my eyes. I squeezed it shut and counted to ten before opening them again.

"It's ok, Massie. They'll be other boys. He was totally not worth it," Layne said. She reached across the table and squeezed my hands.

"Thanks, Layne." I whispered, giving a little grin.

"If it makes you feel better, I'll eat the apple for you," Layne said cheekily. I gave a little giggle and pushed the apple across the table.

"Sure. You should bring your own lunch sometime. Then you won't get hungry during class and maybe your grades will go up," I teased as she bit into the apple.

"Is that a joke I'm hearing?" Layne asked after swallowing a bit of apple. I smiled at her.

"Of course. Can't I have fun once in a while?" I cocked my head and lifted an eyebrow.

"That's my girl. Welcome back." Layne bit into her apple and I laughed.

* * *

But the feeling slowly faded as I made my way to English class. I walked into the classroom and slunk my way to the back. I pulled my purple English folder out and placed it on my desk along with my pencil case and drink bottle.

The teacher wasn't in class yet so I quickly pulled out my phone and checked the screen to see if I had any messages. There were none.

I slipped it back into my bag pocket and pulled out _Jane Eyre._ I thumbed my way through and found my bookmarked page.

The door creaked and Derrick walked in, his bag casually flung over one shoulder. He flicked his hair out of his eyes and I nearly died. I buried my head deeper in my book so I didn't have to look at him.

The door creaked once again and in walked Mr Guy, the English teacher. He was probably the coolest teacher in WPH and everyone wanted him for an English teacher. He never makes a lesson boring.

"Okay class, settle down now," Mr Guy clapped his hands together "and Massie, put your book away. We're not going to be needing that today. Though I do like your choice of literature."

The class tittered and Mr Guy winked at me. I blushed and quickly stuffed the book back in my bag.

"Okay. Today, we are going to start on our new unit. Shakespeare!"

The class groaned and Mr Guy pretended to look hurt. "Hey, hey! Shakespeare is not always a bore!"

"Whoeth reallath careth abouteth twoeth romanticeths?" Some random guy hollered out. We all laughed with him.

"Nice try Jason, but you would fail to fit in if you were living in Shakespearian times." The class tittered and Jason's friends ooh-ed at him.

"Also, _Romeo and Juliet_ is arguably the most famous play in the world. All romance plots that we see in movies, TV shows and books to name just a few all have that touch of Romeo and Juliet in them."

He paused and I glanced around at the class who seem to be paying attention.

"Anyway, we are going to be studying a play in class for the next few weeks. No, it is no Romeo and Juliet," some of the boys cheered, "it is going to be _A Midsummer Night's Dream_."

Secretly, I was pleased. Until I heard what he had to say next.

"So for today's lesson, I am going to choose some people to act out a scene in this play. And Massie, you are going to play Hermia today."

My head popped up as I heard my name with Hermia's. Shoot. The one thing I absolutely hate about English class is acting things out.

"No. Way." I said to Mr Guy.

"Yes way, Massie. Come up now and get your script." He pulled out a piece of paper from the stacks on his desk and waved it around. The whole class had craned their necks around and was staring at me. I had no choice but to do it.

I scraped my chair back and made my way to the front of the classroom. I pulled the piece of paper out of Mr Guy's fingers with vengeance and gave him a little glare. He knew how much I hated acting in English class. He just gave me a little smile, with a twinkle in his eye.

I glanced at the script as Mr Guy rambled on and casted the rest of the people in the scene. Egeus. Hermia's father was given to a boy named Tommy, Chris was casted Demetrius and Lysander, Hermia's love interest was-

"Derrick. You can be Lysander."

My jaw hit the floor. No. Freaking. Way.

Derrick made his way up and took a script off Mr Guy's fingers. Derrick's eyes flashed over mine and for a split second, my heart fluttered. I turned away and looked down at my script.

"Now, let's start skip out a bit and start from Demetrius, 'Relent, sweet Hermia,'."

"Relent, sweet Hermia:" Chris crooned, "and, Lysander, yield thy crazed title to my certain right."

"You have her father's love, Demetrius; Let me have Hermia's: do you marry him." Derrick's voice boomed across to the back of the class. I blushed, being right in character as Hermia.

"Scornful Lysander! True, he hath my love, and what is mine my love shall render him. And she is mine, and all my right of her I do estate unto Demetrius." Tommy said, trying to sound like a father but failing miserably.

"I am, my lord, as well derived as he, as well possessed; my love is more than his. I am beloved of beauteous Hermia: Why should not I then prosecute my right? Demetrius, I'll avouch it to his head, Made love to Nedar's daughter, Helena, and won her soul." Derrick shot back at Tommy, being right in character.

"By the way," Mr Guy spoke up from the chair "what is happening right now is that Egeus, Hermia's father is saying that Massie as Hermia should marry Demetrius and Lysander is trying to sway her father's thoughts so that she would marry him."

The class murmured in thought but quietened down.

"Now, everyone can sit down except Derrick as Lysander and Massie as Hermia," Mr Guy said. I cringed.

Everyone rushed back to their seats, leaving me and Derrick alone, in front of the whole class.

"How now, my love! Why is your cheek so pale? How chance the roses there do fade so fast?" Derrick said, being right in character and sounding like he actually loved me.

"Ah, um..." I tore my eyes away from his burning ones to look at my script. "Belike for want of rain, which I could well beteem them from the tempest of my eyes?" I made it sound like it was a question.

"Ay me! For aught that I could ever read, could ever hear by tale or history, the course of true love never did run smooth; but, either it was different in blood," Derrick said, giving me a little smile. My heart melted a little again.

"Ahh..." I flustered "O cross! Too high to be enthrall'd to low."

"Or else misgraffed in respect of years," Derrick read off, his voice husky.

"O spite! Too old to be engaged to young." My voice trembled a little.

"Or else it stood upon the choice of friends," Derrick threw his arms up, dramatizing it a little.

"O hell! To choose love by another's eyes." I said softly, looking in his eyes. He drew his eyes down from my eyes, past my nose and lingered at my lips.

"Or, if there were a sympathy in choice, war, death, or sickness did lay siege to it, making it momentany as a sound, swift as a shadow, short as any dream; brief as the lightning in the collied night, that, in a spleen, unfolds both heaven and earth, and ere a man hath power to say 'Behold!' The jaws of darkness do devour it up: So quick bright things come to confusion." Derrick whispered, loud enough for everyone to hear it but soft enough for making it sound like a whisper.

"If then true lovers have been ever cross'd, it stands as an edict in destiny: Then let us teach our trial patience, because it is a customary cross, as due to love as thoughts and dreams and sighs, wishes and tears, poor fancy's followers." I sighed and his eyes lingered back up to mine.

"A good persuasion: therefore, hear me, Hermia. I have a widow aunt, a dowager of great revenue, and she hath no child: From Athens is her house remote seven leagues; And she respects me as her only son. There, gentle Hermia, may I marry thee; And to that place the sharp Athenian law Cannot pursue us. If thou lovest me then, steal forth thy father's house to-morrow night; And in the wood, a league without the town, where I did meet thee once with Helena, To do observance to a morn of May, there will I stay for thee." Derrick said his voice now strong but still soft and delicate at the same time. I swooned at the thought of him actually marrying me.

"My good Lysander! I swear to thee, by Cupid's strongest bow, by his best arrow with the golden head, by the simplicity of Venus' doves, by that which knitteth souls and prospers loves, and by that fire which burn'd the Carthage queen, when the false Troyan under sail was seen, by all the vows that ever men have broke, in number more than ever women spoke, in that same place thou hast appointed me, t-morrow truly will I meet with thee." I said, putting as much emphasis to the words as I can, though I was secretly trembling at his stare.

"Keep promise, love. Look, here comes Helena." He whispered. We stayed there for a while, whishing under his gaze that I really was Hermia and Helena was actually going to come and that Derrick was actually Lysander and that he really was mine.

But Mr Guy bought us back into reality.

"Bravo! That was terrific! I never knew that you could act, Derrick! You should be in my play! And both of you, there was marvellous chemistry between the two of you!" Mr Guy started to clap and the class half-heartedly followed.

"Anyway, you two can sit down now. And for those of you who didn't know what the hell they were talking about, they were basically saying how much they loved each other and how they were going to run away and get married."

The class, well, everyone who had heard any rumours about me and Derrick, tittered at this uncomfortable thought. I cringed and buried my head down.

The rest of the lesson passed uneventfully, me at the back of the classroom with my head bent down and making no eye contact to Mr Guy.

The bell rang and I shot out of my seat and out of the classroom. One more class before I'm free to go.

It was a study period and I took the time to read _Jane Eyre_. As I flicked to the next page, I heard my bag tinkle.

I opened the front pocket and slipped my phone out, keeping it out of the supervisor's sight. I pulled it under the desk and flipped it open.

**1 New Message**.

I clicked it open.

**Derrick:** Hey, how's study period? See you at ballet today, my Hermia ;p. If you want to know what I'm talking about, stay near you phone.

What?! How did he... how? What? Who? When? HUH?!

I looked around to see if Derrick was watching me. Nobody knows my timetable other than Layne and she would never tell anyone.

And what was "see you at ballet today," all about? I wasn't tutoring him anymore.

And my Hermia?! Whoa... (though secretly, I was swooning at this).

I flipped my phone shut and slipped it in my pocket for easier access. Then I went back to my book, but nothing was coming in.

The bell rang, signalling it was the end of school. I slung my bag over one shoulder and shot out of the room. I saw Isaac faithfully waiting for me and hopped into the car.

"Home, Massie?" Isaac asked through the rear view mirror.

I nodded, breathless. Isaac gave a curt nod and drove off.

As soon as I got home, I pulled out my homework and started to go through it, one by one. As I swapped my maths worksheet for my history one, my phone rang.

I flipped it open and answered it. "Hello?"

"Omg, Massie. I was getting changed in the changing rooms and the fear-leaders were there as well and... and... and..."

"What? Calm down, Layne," I giggled at the nickname. Fear-leaders was another nickname Layne had dubbed the Wespas.

"Well, I was listening to them 'cuz they're really funny to listen to and anyway, Alicia was there and she was talking about Derrick, right?" Layne babbled.

"Ugh. Derrick?" I scoffed, trying to sound nonchalant but failing.

"Yes, Derrick," Layne carried on, not realising my failing nonchalantness. "Anyway, Alicia was going on about how Derrick was ignoring her and stuff and her minions were all like, swooning over her and stuff. Well, she was like "Oh Em Gee, I don't know why he's all like, being sad to me and stuff" and then, Olivia, being the duh-brain she is, was like "uh... you kissed him when he was still with that Massie chick and he pushed you off and said ew. What do you expect?""

I stood there, speechless. Layne carried on.

"Yeesh! How stupid can Olivia be? Well, since she's the beta and all, she got let of with just her death glare but Olivia keeps going. She was like "I heard Derrick talk to Josh and he was complaining about you and Josh was like, why are you complaining 'cuz I think she's hot.""

I laughed, meaning it this time. I felt like I just had a weight lifted off my shoulders.

"Well anyway, the point of this phone call was to inform you and say that YOU SHOULD TOTALLY FORGIVE HIM!" Layne screeched.

I laughed again "Thanks, Layne. You totally made my day!"

"No probs. Gotta go now. Bye, chica."

"Laters." We both hung up.

I screeched and threw myself on the bed. I then stood up again and did a few twirls and turns, grinning my head off.

The phone, the landline this time though, rang. I stopped in mid turn and ran to the receiver.

"Hello?" I said into the phone, expecting mum, dad, Layne or Mme. Noelle but hoping for Derrick.

"Hallo, Mazzie," a familiar thick-accented voice wafts through the phone.

"How are things?" I asked, a grin erupting on my face.

"Well, not so good actualleeey. Gina turned out to be not zo reliable. Veell, shee got seeck."

I didn't want to get to excited. "And how does this concern me?"

"Veell, I vas vondering eef yooh can tutor Derrick ageen,"

"Sure. My, uh, schoolwork has lessened so yeah, sure." I said, feeling happier than I was before, if that was even possible.

"Good. Do yooh think yooh can come right now?"

"Sure. See you there!"

"Zank yooh, Mazzie! I knew I could count on yooh!"

"No, thank you, Mme. Noelle."

"Uh, okay zen. See yooh later.

"Bye!"

We hung up the phone and I quickly dashed into my wardrobe. I pulled out my tattered dance bag from the floor and piled my shoes, sweatshirt, leotard and legwarmers in. I slung my flash drive around my neck, grabbed the makeshift _barre_ from against the wall and dashed out of the room.

"Isaaaaac!" I screeched. He came running out of the shed.

"Yes, Massie?" He asked, looking a little flustered.

"We need to go to Arabesque, now!"

I felt a little bratty as I piled myself into the car. Isaac sped off into the direction of the dance school.

As I saw the building come into sight, I grabbed the door handle in my hand, ready for a mad dash. I realised how stupid this was and loosened the vice grip on the handle. I leaned back a little.

Isaac pulled up in front of the building and I thrust the door open.

"Thanks, Isaac! I owe you one!" I hollered as I made my way up the stairs of Arabesque. I pushed past the doors and went around the maze of hallways that I could navigate with my eyes closed to the pink room. I was huffing by the time I reached the doors and leaned against the door, trying to get my breath back.

I pushed the door open and plastered a big grin onto my face. The door swung open and...

Nobody was there.

My eyes flew to the clock against the wall and glanced at the hands. It was only 4.00 pm. Then I remembered that Derrick was due in at 4.30 pm.

I warmed my legs up and did a few stretches. But I was too jittery to concentrate on anything other than looking at the clock on the wall countless amounts of time.

By the time 4.30 rolled around, I switched my concentration from the wall clock to the door. I gave up trying to do anything and just stood there, leaning on the makeshift _barre._

Then, I heard footsteps coming towards this room. I straightened up and turned my head so it was facing the door. The footsteps got closer and closer. Then, the doorknob turned and the door creaked open to reveal...

_**To be continued... (:**_

* * *

_**Phew... long chappie! Hope you guys enjoyed that!  
Review, review, review please! (:**_

_**SkyexHIGH**_


	14. Finally

_**I'm going to dedicate this chappie to... mango22! Whoo! Thank you! (:**_

* * *

**Finally.**

* * *

Oh. It was only Mme. Noelle.

"Hallo, Mazzie. I see you turned up," Mme. Noelle smiled her crinkly smile at me.

My heart slowly went back to normal speed. Feeling a little disappointed, I returned a smile back at her.

"Yeahp. Here I am."

"Well, I just popped in to remind yooh that zee recital is next week and that yooh have to get Derreeck prepared for eet."

I nodded. "Sure. I had finished teaching him the sequence before I, um, had my break.

"Yez, yez. Just touch heem up a beet becauze he was looking a leetle rusty thee last time I checked on him,"

I nodded again. I was feeling like those little bobble head toys. "Sure."

"Okays, Mazzie. I knew I could count on yooh." Mme. Noelle smiled at me and walked out of the pink room.

I exhaled and started to stretch again. Feeling warmed up, I slid down into the front splits and leaned towards my right leg, stretching my leg muscles.

"I see you're still flexible after not dancing for a week,"

I straightened up and turned my body around, still in the splits. My waist cricked and I winced at the jolt of pain. I flipped my left leg around so I was facing the door and crossed my legs.

"I was still dancing," I retorted "just not with you,"

Derrick smiled and knelt down so he was level with me.

"I'll tell you a little secret," Derrick whispered to me. I could smell his deodorant mixed with sweat and fabric softener. Yum.

"Yeah?" I breathed.

"I accidentally on purpose tripped Gina over when she was trying to teach me a random twirly thing. So now she's crippled." Derrick smiled his delicious smile at me.

"And?" I asked, trying to sound all nonchalant.

"Well, I figured that if Gina somehow became crippled or sick, you would come back to tutor me. And I was right."

"Why would you want me to come back?" I asked, my voice coming out all strangled.

"Because I missed you." Derrick answered simply.

We stared at each other until he lowered his eyes down past my nose and placed themselves at my lips. He leaned in closer, closer, closer, our noses nearly touching. Then...

"Excuse me, do you kn-ahhhh,"

The door flew open and a frazzled looking lady appeared with a little girl dressed in a pink tutu clutching onto her hands. Derrick and I flew apart as we heard the door bang against the wall. I cursed at the lady in my head.

"Yes?" I said, in my most professional voice as I stood up and straightened my leotard up.

"Ahhh, well, I was just wondering where the uh," the lady rummaged her free hand around her oversized handbag and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper "violet room is."

I nodded, the bobble head feeling coming back. "I'll take you to the room."

I turned to Derrick who was still sitting on the floor. "I'll be right back."

"Okay," he nodded, sounding almost sad.

We stared at each other for a while until I heard a small cough. I snapped out of my trance and hurried past her, feeling my cheeks colour.

"Right. Well, just follow me."

I took her to the violet room in record time. She had to basically run to catch up with me.

"Here you are," I told the lady.

She thanked me, sounding a little pissed. I saw that the lesson had already started.

"Anytime," I smiled at her before I rushed off back to the rose room.

The door was still opened when I got back but Derrick had gotten off the floor and was leaning against the _barre_ with his Air Forces splayed near the door. I smiled as his lean figure walked towards me.

"So," Derrick murmured as he slipped his arms around my waist "let's go back to where we left off..."

We leaned in once again and he gently closed his eyes, his eyelashes brushing the top of his cheekbones when...

The door flew open. Again.

"Aw shit," Derrick cursed under his breath as we parted. This time, Mme. Noelle stood in the doorframe.

"Ah, I zee that Deereck iz here," Mme. Noelle said, completely oblivious to how close we were. She held a pink slip of paper.

"I just needed to geeve yooh thees," Mme. Noelle strode towards me and placed the pink slip in my hand. It was a programme.

"Yooh are invited to see zee performance next Thursday." Mme. Noelle turned around and strode back towards the door. Before she walked out, she turned around and faced Derrick.

"Oh and Deereck? Zere eez a practeece tomorrow at 3.30 'teel 4.30 in zee auditorium."

"But I've g-"

"Uh uh. No buts. See yooh tomorrow."

She walked out of the room and left Derrick gaping after her. I stifled back a laugh.

"I've got soccer practice! State championship's next Thursday!"

"And so is the recital," I grinned.

"Argh! You're supposed to be on my side," Derrick grumbled.

"Whatever. Come closer to the _barre_. We need to go over your routine. I presume Gina did nothing with you?"

Derrick shook his head. "The only thing she did was try to hook up with me."

For the next half an hour, we retouched on the routine. It was a pretty simple routine and he hardly needed any work on it.

After the lesson, I got changed in the changing rooms. As I walked out of the changing room, I saw that Derrick was waiting for me. I smiled at him as he stood up to greet me.

"When's your ride coming?" Derrick asked as he slipped his arm around my waist.

"Soon," I answered as I glanced at my phone screen.

"Why don't you text your chauffeur that you have a ride and come with me?" Derrick motioned his head towards a sleek black Porsche.

"Wow." My mouth flew open, making me look totally gormless.

"I like a girl who shows emotion," Derrick chuckled. He turned around and faced me, blocking my view of his car, leaned in and kissed me softly on my cold lips. I sighed inwardly as his lips finally, FINALLY touched mine.

We stayed there for a while, our bodies pressed on each other and his hands entwined in my hair. Finally, we pulled back for air. As I leaned in for a second one, he stopped me.

"I have to get one thing straight. Who did you find out from that Alicia was the one who kissed me first?' Derrick asked.

"Layne. It was Layne." I said, sounding a tad impatient.

"Oh, I love that girl," Derrick chuckled. I grinned, leaned in and kissed him again.

"Mmm, not as much as that though," Derrick said throatily. He picked me up and carried me to his Porsche. I squealed as my legs lifted off the ground.

He opened the passenger's good with ease and gently slid me onto the plush black leather seat. He closed the door and got into the driver's seat on the other side. He buckled himself up and turned the engine on. The car revved into life.

"And now, we ride." Derrick winked at me as he threw my dance bag to the back seat. I smiled and the car motioned forward, and drove off into the sunset.

Well, not really. Saying that just sounded cool.

* * *

_**What happens at the recital? Read on to find out... (:**_

_**SkyexHIGH**_


	15. Showtime Part:I

_**Dedicated to: One Of The Fallen, xjgege, dreamygirl and .. Why? Because they reviewed (:**_

* * *

**Showtime Part:I**

* * *

It was time

I walked into the green room where the cast and crew stays during the performance. I saw Derrick sitting in the corner with his metallic blue Skull Candy headphones plugged in his ear buds. His head was down and bobbing to whatever song he was listening to and he hadn't spotted me walking in yet.

I walked up and stood in front of him. He looked up and smiled his million-kilowatt smile when he saw me standing there. I nearly melted into a Massie puddle.

"Hey, Mass," Derrick stood up, wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in for a kiss. When we pulled away, everyone was staring at us, including all the parent helpers.

"Can you please keep it G-rated in here?" Hissed a parent standing close to Derrick and I. I blushed.

"Sure thing. I'm sorry about that," Derrick said, smoothly. The lady looked at us sceptically then went back to pinning up a girl's bun.

"Nice," I murmured.

"I'm good with parents," Derrick smiled.

"Okay peoples, 20 minutes until curtain call," a lady with a clipboard called out. "But we need all the flowers up here please,"

"So, you ready?" I asked Derrick once the woman stopped talking. Derrick nodded.

"But remember, as soon as I finish my part, I need to go straight to the game."

"Yup. You've already asked for your permission to leave early, right?"

"Of course, Massie," he chuckled. He gave me another small kiss on the cheek. "And you're leaving as soon as you can, right?'

I nodded. I couldn't leave to see the beginning of Derrick's big championship game but I was going to skip the cast and crew party so I could see the second half of his game. Not that I minded since there was nobody my age anyway.

As we lean in for another kiss, I stopped and stared at his face. Then I pulled away.

"What? Does my breath smell or something?" Derrick asked, puzzled and a tad hurt.

"No, no." I answered, hastily. "You need MAKEUP!"

He stared at me. "You've got to be kidding."

"Nopes," I shook my head. "You're going to look REALLY pale under the lights out there if you don't wear any make up." I looked around and asked one of the mothers if I could borrow their make-up kit. I went back to him, loaded with a whole bag of make-up.

"Now, sit down," I pushed his shoulders down and made him sit.

"Wha-"

"Shush," I put one finger on his lips.

"No way," Derrick protested as I got out some face powder. I ignored him and attacked his face with the powder puff. He tried to wrangle away but I was sitting on his lap so it was a tad hard for him.

"Argh!" He sneezed as powder got in his nose. I giggled and put the powder puff away.

"Ten minutes enchanted trees!" The clipboard-lady called out. The show must have started already.

I quickly got out some foundation and wiped some on his face. It was easier now since Derrick had stopped thrashing and was being slightly more obedient.

"It's only for 20 minutes onstage," Derrick chanted to himself. I giggled as I dusted his eyes with a nude shade of eye shadow.

I pulled out a green and pink tube of mascara and waved the wand onto his already thick eyelashes. He kept blinking as I tried to put some on.

"Stop blinking!" I said, frustrated.

"I can't!" Derrick blinked on. A tad annoyed, I gave him the mascara wand. He held it awkwardly in his hands.

"Put it on yourself then," I smirked. He gave a yell.

"No way!' He shoved the wand back into the tube. I laughed and took the wand back out.

"Then stop blinking!!"

The blinking subsided as I mascara-ed his eyelashes. When I finished, I closed the tube and pulled out the eyeliner pencil. After lining his eyes, I pulled out a red tube of lipstick.

"No way. No, no, no, no, NO!"

"Oh come on, you wuss," I cooed. "It's only lipstick."

Derrick pouted but let me adorn his lips with red lipstick. I capped it back up and gave the bag back to the mother with thanks.

"Aw, you look pretty!" I said when I came back. Derrick tried to wipe his eyes but I didn't let him.

"Don't touch your face! It's going to smudge!"

"But my eyes itch!" Derrick scorned good naturedly.

"Too bad," I smirked. Derrick wrinkled his nose cutely.

"Enchanted trees please assemble here now!" The clipboard-lady yelled and I gave Derrick a last hug.

"Break a leg out there," I whispered in his ear.

"Thanks," he smiled. He started to walk away but turned back and faced me.

"Massie," Derrick started.

"Yeah?"

"I just want you to know that this whole ballet thing was totally worth it because of you." Derrick said.

I smiled, feeling touched. "Thanks, D." I hugged him again.

He walked off and joined the rest of the enchanted trees to attach velvet branches onto his forest green leotard. I stifled back a laugh as I saw him make a face as he attached the branches on himself. I then saw him disappear through the door which then led to the wings of the stage.

I grabbed my bag and walked through another door that led to the atrium of the auditorium. I walked briskly through the carpeted floor of the atrium and sneaked into the auditorium. I stood at the back and was just in time to see him enter with the rest of the enchanted trees.

I nearly burst out laughing as I saw that he was by far the tallest and biggest tree out of all the other trees. He looked so out of place it was funny.

But I luckily contained my laughter and watched him dance. It wasn't exactly the best I've seen anyone dance but it made me want to cry. He was doing this for me.

His role ended and I applauded as the trees walked off the stage. I kept on clapping even though the applause was fading out.

I ran out of the auditorium and backstage to the green room. I entered the room and saw that he was already sitting back in the corner, with his headphones back in his ear buds. I walked up to him, feeling a sense of déjà vu.

"Hey, Mass," Derrick said as he looked up from his hands. He stood up and pulled me in a warm hug. Then he laughed.

"What's so funny?" I murmured into the t-shirt that he had put over his costume.

"Do you feel a sense of déjà vu?" Derrick asked as he pulled me away.

I laughed and nodded.

"What were you listening to anyway?" I asked casually pointing at his iPod.

He blushed and dropped it in his bag. "Nothing."

Derrick looked at my wristwatch and pulled a face. He gathered his bags and his shoes.

"So sorry, Massie but I've gotta run."

"Oh yeah," I answered feeling a little sad. But then I remembered something. I rummaged around in my bag and pulled out a squishy cylinder parcel.

"Here you go," I handed the parcel to him. "You did freaking awesome out there."

He smiled. "Thanks so much! You really didn't have to,"

I smiled back at him. "Oh, but I do."

He tore the wrapping open and scrunched it in his palm.

"What is this?" Derrick asked me, puzzled.

"It's make-up remover. I told you I really did need to give it to you."

Derrick laughed. "For real?! Oh, thanks anyway, Massie,"

"Anytime. But seriously, here's your REAL present."

I handed him a smaller square present wrapped in silver paper. He looked at me questioning. I motioned him to open the present.

He thumbed the edge of the present, careful not to rip the paper. He unfolded the paper and pulled out a small black velvet box.

"What i-"

"Open it."

He opened it and smiled. I had given him a keychain and on it were two charms. One was a soccer boot and the other was a ballet slipper.

"Wow. This is so cool." Derrick took it out and fingered the charms. "Thanks so much. For everything."

I smiled, leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. When I pulled out, he looked at me and laughed.

"You've got lipstick smudged on your face," he smirked. He ripped opened the oblong case and handed a make-up tissue to me. "I think you need one of these."

I laughed and snatched it out of his fingers.

"Well, see you later at the game then," Derrick said. He gave me one last kiss and went off to the changing area.

"See you later," I whispered. When the changing room door closed, I looked at my watch. Only 1 hour to go before I see him again.

* * *

_**To be continued... (:**_

_**Review? Nearly there peoples... the story is ending soon... boo hoo I know xD**_

_**SkyexHIGH**_


	16. Showtime Part:II

**Showtime Part:II**

* * *

Even from the green room, I heard the loud applause of the audience. I grinned to myself as I saw the clipboard lady motioning and smiling to me to come over to the wings. I smiled in her direction and nodded knowingly.

"Here are the flowers," she said, picking up a huge bouquet of mixed flowers and handed it to me. I slowly walked out of the wings and exposed myself to the bright lights. The applause went louder as they saw me holding the beautiful bouquet.

I walked over to Mme. Noelle and gave her the flowers. I leaned in and hugged her, taking in the smell of her powdery perfume.

"Thank yooh so much, Mazzie." Mme. Noelle said her voice thick with happy tears.

"No, thank you. You deserve this."

Mme. Noelle gave me another hug before the cast took another bow. As the applause died down, the auditorium lights came back on and the orchestra started to play, signalling people that the performance was over.

"You did well today," I said to Jessie, who had been the lead in this performance.

"Thanks, Massiieeeeee!" Jessie squealed. She plucked a flower out of her bouquet and gave it to me. It was a blue forget-me-not which reminded me of Derrick's eyes.

"Thanks, Jessie!' I exclaimed, touched at this gesture. "Forget-me-nots are my favourite!"

I gave the little girl a hug before she joined back with her family.

I went back to the green room, twirling the stem of the forget-me-not. I entered the room, which was full of proud parents and even prouder little kids. I smiled, a little sadly, at the scene and thought of when I was their age and how my parents very rarely attended my recital.

I subconsciously glanced at the clock hanging on the wall opposite me which woke me up a little. It was about 10 minutes until the second half of the soccer game was about to start and the studio was at least 15 minutes away from school (it was a home game).

I made my way through the throng of bodies and grabbed my bag before a lady was about to sit on it. I quickly made my way out of the green room and nearly slammed into Mme. Noelle.

"Mazzie! Aren't you staying for thee after parteey?"

"Ahhh, ummm... no, I'm sorry," I stammered, trying to get through.

"Oh right. I guess this isn't really your crowd," Mme. Noelle chuckled. I laughed politely along with her.

"Well, good night, Mazzie. Oh, and Deereeck did well tonight," Mme. Noelle winked at me. I flashed another smile before I sprinted off.

I ran through the maze of corridors, nearly slamming into parents on my way through. I finally made it through the front door of the studio and let myself out.

"Massie!" Isaac waved to me as I scanned the dark car park. I made my way to him and slid myself into the car.

"I need to go to school, pronto." I harried Isaac. He gave me a puzzled look but didn't say anything.

I was fidgeting during the whole ride to Westchester Private High. I unravelled my iPod headphones and plugged them in my ear, hoping that this would keep me distracted. No such luck. I unplugged them out of my ears, ravelled them back around the iPod body, and dropped it in my bag.

I pressed my face against the car window, wishing the car would go faster. But finally, 15 long minutes later, we arrived at WPH.

"Thanks Isaac!" I said breathlessly as I slammed the door shut. I hugged my bag against my hip with my elbow and sprinted towards the soccer pitch, situated at the back of the school.

I could hear the cheering before I could see the stadium. Yes, I said stadium. This is probably the only reason why we have so many "home" games.

I reached the stadium gate and slipped in through one of the side doors. I made my way to an empty seat near the front. It took me a while to get there since the stadium was PACKED.

When I sat down, I saw that the second half of the game had already started. I looked at the scoreboard and saw that it was 2-3 to us, the Westchester Bulldogs.

I tore my eyes away from the scoreboard, just in time to see that Derrick had stolen the ball from the opponent, the Dilworth Eagles. He dribbled it down the pitch and passed it to one of his teammates who continued dribbling it down the pitch.

Only to get it stolen back by the Eagles.

"Nooooooo!!!!!" The stadium booed.

The Eagle player seemed to be really good because he was getting the ball pass all our defence players. The home crowd booed even louder as he got closer and closer to the goal. I thought he was going to go all the way and score the goal and I guess the Bulldogs did to, who were trying to intercept the ball. But on the last split second, he passed it to his teammate, on the other side of the pitch, who then scored for the Eagles.

The score was now tied, 3 all with 10 minutes to go. Since the Dilworth Eagles were the current state winners, a tie wasn't good enough for the Bulldogs to take the cup. They had to win by at least one point.

The ball got kicked into the game and Derrick snagged it. He dribbled it for a while, dodging some Eagle defenders before passing it to one of his teammates, who rushed down towards the goal. Derrick followed him down.

After a few intercepts, Derrick had the ball once again. He was close to the goal but not close enough to score. So he dribbled closer and closer to the goal. I saw him aiming.... and...

The ball went airborne. Closer, closer, closer...

_Thunk!_ The ball had hit the pole and flew away from the net. It bounced once, twice, and then it went out. A sympathetic boo went through the crowd, overwhelming the cheering from the "away" supporters.

The ball got kicked back in and the Bulldogs fought hard against the Eagles. But with only 5 minutes of game time left, they had no chance of scoring a goal.

The final whistle blew and the Dilworth Eagles soccer team gave a loud hoot. They ripped their soccer shirts off and waved it around their heads. Ew. How crude.

Derrick and his teammates let the Eagles have their moment of glory before dejectedly making their way to the changing rooms.

I flew out of my seat and made my way out of the stadium. I got a hit a few times by flailing hands but I barely noticed. I was determined to see Derrick.

I rushed out of the stadium but once I did, I realised I didn't know where the changing rooms were. But I didn't have to look for long. I saw Derrick slip out of a blue door on the side of the stadium. I ran towards him and gave him a big hug.

"Hey," I murmured in his shirt. I inhaled his Derrick scent, which made me giddy.

"Hey Massie," Derrick kissed me in the crown of my hair.

"Hey, you did well out there," I mumbled as I hugged him even tighter. He pulled away and cupped his hands on my face.

"What?! We lost!" Derrick said, an angry look flashed before his eyes "And it was my fault!"

"You still did well," I said and gave him a little peck on the mouth "and I wasn't talking about the soccer field. Mme. Noelle said that you were really good out on the stage. Maybe you should become a dancer."

He laughed, sounding a little sad. "Maybe. But now it's all over."

I smiled. "Yeah well, at the beginning of all this, you couldn't wait to get out of the freaking studio."

"Yeah," he chuckled softly, "how young and naive I was back then."

We laughed at his feeble attempt of a joke. As our laughter died down, Derrick held my hand and pulled me towards the parking lot.

"Come. Let's get out of here and go to the beach or something."

"What about your post-game party?" I asked. Derrick stopped in mid step.

"What about it?" Derrick asked as he turned around and faced me.

"You have to attend it! You're their captain!"

Derrick shook his head. "It's not important. All there is to do is to drink."

I faltered. "But you have to at least attend..."

Derrick stood there for a while. "Fine. I'll just go for a little while. It's never a party without me anyway."

We made our way to the car park, where everyone seemed to be heading to. Derrick tightened his grip on my hand so he wouldn't lose me in the crowd.

At last, we found his black Porsche. He went around to the passenger's seat and opened the door for me.

"M'lady," he bowed. I giggled as I stepped into the car. He shut the door and made his way to the driver's seat.

He backed out of the parking space, and carefully made his way out of the parking lot. When we got to open road, he zoomed up to 70.

We drove in silence the whole way to the party, with the radio playing softly in the background. But it was a nice silence, not an awkward one.

I could hear the party before I saw it. I felt the thumping vibrations of a song's baseline as we drove through a street that looked similar to mine. Derrick pulled the car in the driveway of Mark Banevich's house, the vice captain of the Bulldogs who is known for his famous parties. As he clicked the engine off, I opened the car door and stepped out into the chilly night. But Derrick didn't move.

"Come on!" I said, smiling into the car.

"Wait, Massie"

There was something in his voice that made me sit back down into the Porsche's leather seat and close the door. "Yeah? Is there something wrong?"

Derrick took a deep breath and spoke. "I think there's something you should know."

**To be continued...**

* * *

_**Hoped you liked the chappie... cliff-hangers are the best ;p  
Revieeeew! I like them (:**_

_**SkyexHIGH **_


	17. Don't Let Me Go

_**Hehe... I like making people wait :) Anyway...before you read this chappie, go and put on "Never Say Never" by The Fray to get in the mood for this story. If you don't have it, go on YouTube and listen to it or something. Now... for the long awaited chappie...**_

**Don't Let Me Go.**

* * *

Derrick took my hands into his rough ones. He looked me into the eyes and stayed in this position for a while. I bit my lip, thinking that this was a bit awkward. Was he going to ask me to marry him or something?

Then a look of something flashed into his face. It looked like he was... scared.

He bit his lip and loosened his grip on my hand. He dropped his eyes so we weren't staring eye to eye anymore. He leaned in and kissed me on the lips.

When we pulled apart, I must have had a weird look on my face because he then said, "Don't worry about it. It wasn't important. Now let's go in and rock the party!"

I gave him a puzzled look before shaking it off. But I didn't linger on it for too long. If it wasn't important, then it really isn't important.

We got out of the car and entered the party with our fingers entwined. The door was already opened, inviting a stream of people in.

I looked around and spotted Mark Banevich. He gave us (well, Derrick) a wave before he started to go back to his conversation with two other Bulldog soccer players and their girlfriends. There was a dance floor set up in the middle of the living room but there were hardly any people on it. So we decided to just mingle.

Derrick pulled me to a group of boys (not soccer) and started talking to him. I just stood there, nodding and smiling to everything they were saying. As my ears began to wonder, I heard interesting snippets of conversation.

"...Alicia was so pissed she couldn't make the party tonight..." (phew!)

"...the music totally rocks tonight..."

"...did you hear that Brooke and Chris got together..." (oh so that's what happened! I had been following the whole Brooke/Chris saga for a while now)

"...ehmagawd, I can't believe Derrick missed that last goal! It was so crucial..."

My ears burned and I stopped listening to the conversations around. I looked at Derrick but he didn't seem to realise that people were talking about him and his slip up.

But I didn't have any power to stop the next topic of conversation.

"Hey dude, I saw that slip up on the field! That was pretty nasty, man!"

I grimaced and looked at Derrick. He had an unreadable expression on his face. But he covered it up and laughed.

"Oh well." Was all Derrick could say. Thankfully, the conversation topic changed and they started talking about cars. But I could see that Derrick wasn't fully into the conversation. I could still see it in his eyes that he was beating himself up about it. I have his hand a reassuring squeeze and smiled at him when he looked at me.

After a while, the party started to lighten up a bit. More and more people started to get on the dance floor. Then, Derrick pulled me on and placed his hands around my waist. It was a fast song so we were having fun and I was trying to copy his dance moves (which were terrible by the way).

Then, he pulled a finger up, saying to wait a moment, and got out his silver iPod touch. He unravelled the headphones and put one in my ear and the other in his. He punched a few buttons before he looked at me.

"Do you want to know what song I was listening to in the green room?" He whispered, his lips so tantalizing close to mine. I nodded, mesmerised.

He pressed something, while still looking at me and piano chords fill my budded ear. He held me close so our nose was practically touching.

"This one's for you." He murmured as I draped my hand over his shoulders. I leaned my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

_Some things we don't talk about  
Better do without  
Just hold a smile  
We're falling in and out of love  
The same damn problem_

It was "Never Say Never" by The Fray. I pulled in closer, and swayed to our own beat.

_T__ogether all the while  
You can never say never  
When we don't know why  
Time and time again  
Younger now then we were before_

He gently stroked my hair and I shivered at his touch. His head buried in my hair and kissed it.

_Don't let me go,  
Don't let me go,  
Don't let me go..._

I felt tears trickle down my cheek and soak his shirt. They were happy tears, I was smiling.

The song ended but we kept swaying to nothingness. He had played that song only so there was no next song.

After a while of swaying and as the dance floor got crowded, I unburied my face from his shirt and smiled up at him. I saw him smiling down at me and I felt my eyes prickle a little.

He led me off the dance floor and onto an unoccupied couch where we sat down and started to talk for a bit. When people joined us, I let Derrick talk to his friends.

"So, what happened on the field, man?" One of the guys holding a red cup said and slapped him on the shoulder. Hurt flashed through his eyes but it disappeared as quickly as it came.

"Just leave it ok?" He said curtly and walked away. I hurried to catch up with him.

"You want one?" Derrick asked as he picked up two red paper cups off a wooden coffee table. I peered inside of them and saw the brown liquid sloshing around.

"No, thanks. I'll just get a Coke or something. I didn't know you drink."

"Of course I do. Everyone drinks." Derrick slugged back one of the red cups before putting it back down on the coffee table. I looked inside and saw that it was practically empty. I turned back to him and saw that he was slugging back the second cup.

"Derrick, that's your second cup already," I winced.

"So? That's nothing." I could hear a little slurring in his voice coming out. Suddenly, I felt a little lonely.

As the party got wilder and the kegs started to finish faster, the air started to stench of alcohol laced with puke. In the middle of the living room, they had started playing a beer game that involved two separate kegs of beer, a pipe and two people in the handstand.

"Scull, scull, scull!" I crowd cheered in the background. I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

The game "ended" and the boys giddily got out of their handstands. One of the boys collapsed out of intoxication but the people just laughed and pushed him out of the way. I shuddered at this scene.

"Derrick, my man!" The goalie of the Bulldogs, Kirk Campbell, slapped him on the shoulder.

"Kirk!" Derrick smiled lazily.

"Listen, they've just replaced the keg of beer with a keg of hard vodka! And it's freed up now since no pussy wants to scull down vodka. So are you feelin' brave enough to join me for a round?"

I looked at him and violently shook my head no. No way. Not with hard vodka. But he didn't seem to register me and shrugged.

"Sure. It's on."

Kirk scoffed. "Good luck, my man."

"Coming through! Coming through!" Kirk shouted as he led Derrick and himself to the two kegs. Derrick stood behind one and Kirk stood behind the other one, in a ready position.

I shook my head and elbowed my way through the crowd. I saw how the guy passed out with just sculling beer. What would happen with vodka? I squeezed my eyes shut at the consequence. I got to the front and saw Derrick in his ready position.

"No!" I screamed out. Though nobody seemed to have heard me, Derrick looked over and saw me standing there.

"What?" He shouted above the noise.

"Don't do it. Please!" I shouted back, desperately.

"Why? Maybe people will shut up about the goal I missed if I do this."

"But it doesn't matter! People don't care!"

"But I care. What would you do if you slipped in the middle of a jump or something in your ballet grading, huh?"

I didn't know how to answer that. I would be mad at myself but I wouldn't go and drink myself silly.

"So, just, whatever Massie. I can do whatever I want with my life. And if you don't like me drinking I don't really care."

That stung. I didn't know what to do anymore. So I let the crowd swallow me backwards and out of the main event.

I turned my back as I hear the shouting and cheering for both Derrick and Kirk. I let the tears fall freely now since I didn't really care who saw me. I walked out of the room, out of the house, out of his sight.

_We're falling apart  
And coming together again and again  
We're coming apart  
But we hold it together  
Hold it together, together again_

Can we hold it together again? I went and sat on the front lawn and though it was far away from the event, I heard the chants go louder and louder. I screamed into the night but it didn't shut up. So I buried my head in between my knees and cried before pulling out my phone to call Isaac to come and pick me up.

_Don't let me go._

**To be continued...**

* * *

_**Please, please, please review! I would really like to know what you thought if this chappie! This is probably my favourite chappie to write since it's so bittersweet. And I hoped you liked it too! (:**_

_**SkyexHIGH**_


	18. Stars

_**Last chapter people... read it and savour it :S**_

* * *

**Stars**

* * *

I trudged through the arched doorway of WPH, not caring that everyone was watching my entrance. I hoisted my bag higher up on my shoulders and made my way through the sea of moving bodies towards my locker.

On my way, I passed Derrick's locker and glanced at it. He wasn't standing in front of it like he usually does every morning. I shook my head. Probably wasted from last night's party.

I was almost not going to come to school today and I probably would have gotten away from it since both mum and dad were away on a business trip. But in the end, I did since I had a chemistry test that was going to be worth 25% of my grade and no make-ups were allowed.

I de-puffed my eyes as best as I could when I woke up and found my eyes were red and puffy from crying myself to sleep. Lots of water, cream, eyeliner and eye shadow later, I manage to make my eyes look partially normal.

But as I spun my locked dial open and looked into the mirror that I hung on my locker door, I saw that my eyes looked like they had too much make-up (which they did). I sighed, grabbed the books I needed, slammed the locker door shut and made my way to the girl's bathroom.

I pushed the heavy door open and a throng of girls were already crowding around the three sinks and mirrors. I groaned and went out of the bathroom. I guess the locker mirror would have to do for now.

I made my way back to my locker where I saw Layne standing in front of it. She saw me immediately and came running up to me.

"Massie, what's wrong?" She asked, her voice filled with concern.

"How did you know there was something wrong?" I asked, my voice trembling a little.

"Cuz I taught you the 'cover red puffy eyes with cream and eye make-up' trick. But you didn't exactly do it properly and now you look like you have hooker eyes."

I cracked a small grin.

"Come. We have about 10 minutes before homeroom to de-hookerise your eyes."

"The bathroom's full." I said flatly.

"These one's are. You do know we have more than one bathroom in the school."

I wanted to smack myself for such dumbness. But Layne grabbed my hand and pulled me through the crowd. I saw that the crowd made a little path for Layne.

Two bathroom stops later, we found one that was not filled with too many girls who were hogging the mirror. Layne pushed past two freshmen who immediately scuttled out of the bathroom, clutching their make-up purses. She then turned to me.

"Ok. Let's see what I can do here."

7 and a half minutes later, she was done. I surveyed myself in the mirror and saw that she had completely de-puffed my eyes. She had also wiped all my hooked make-up off and applied some more natural looking ones. I gave her a hug.

"Thanks so much!" I said.

"S'ok. Now let's go before you're late for homeroom!"

We rushed out of the bathroom and made our way down the hallway. Before we went our separate ways to our different classrooms, I gave Layne a quick hug.

"Thanks. For everything."

"No, no. Just go before you're late!" Layne smiled at me before she pulled away and ran the opposite direction to her homeroom. I turned my back on her running figure and ran towards my own homeroom.

I opened the door and slipped to the back of the classroom and sat on my usual seat. The teacher hadn't realised that I was late so I presumed that he had not taken attendance yet.

The homeroom teacher glanced up from his newspaper and sighed. He put the newspaper down, took a sip from his coffee cup, and took out the attendance book from a drawer.

After saying a yes after my name, I listened up for Derrick's name.

"Derrick Harrington?" Homeroom teacher droned on. There was no answer.

Disappointment washed over me. I shut the noise out and pulled out a tattered _Pride and Prejudice._ I started reading and didn't stop until the bell run me out of my trance.

The whole day I was in zombie mode, not really caring or paying attention to anything. At lunch, I sat in the library, studying for the chemistry test that I was going to have next period. But I couldn't really concentrate on studying.

I exhaled noisily and slammed the thick chemistry book shut. I glanced up and saw people studying give me dirty looks. I blushed and hung my head down, letting my auburn hair shield my face. I slid my phone out of my front pocket, flipped it open and opened a new message.

**Massie:** Hey you ok after last night? Didn't see you at school today. I miss you, please text back...

I pressed send and waited for the envelope to "fly away". I went back to the message and re-read it. I cringed at the message and mentally hit myself for sounding so needy.

I waited and waited until the end of the period. I even waited a little after the bell rang since we were not allowed cell phones in class. But I received no messages.

I hurried to the chemistry lab which was fortunately near library. I saw that I was not too late and my classmates were still filing into the classroom. I took my clear plastic bag with all my stationery in it out of my bag and slipped into the line.

I sat at the back of the classroom and waited until Mr Blakenly said we could start the test. I flipped the paper booklet over and started the test.

About 5 minutes into the test, the door opened and a runner from the office entered, looking a little nervous since half the class had looked up and was staring at her, hoping that she was the ticket out of the test. She had a slip of paper in her hands and handed it to Mr Blakenly, who was peering at her over the top of his glasses.

I looked back down at the test and continued balancing the equation. I heard the scrape of the chair as Mr Blakenly stood up and made his way down the aisle and towards the back of the classroom. I saw him come closer and closer to me and finally stopped in front of my desk.

I looked up, puzzled. He handed me the slip of paper and told me that I was excused from the test and that I could re-sit it after school next week. This must have been really important because Mr Blakenly NEVER let anyone re-sit tests.

I took the slip of paper and gathered all my stuff up. I made my way down the aisle, with envious stares following me. I went out of the laboratory, got my bag from the bag lockers, and made my way to the office, clutching the white slip of paper in my fingers.

I stepped into the office and went to the front desk. She looked up from her typing and told me to walk straight into Mrs Hillary's office.

I gulped and walked down the hallway towards the last door. It was quite unfamiliar to me since I had never been to the principal's office before.

I knocked at the door and got greeted with a "Come in!".

I walked into the office and was surprised at how nice it was. Tasteful furniture was placed around the room and colourful paintings adorned the creamy walls.

Mrs Hillary finished what she was writing and put down her black Mont Blanc pen. She looked up at me through her stylish black cat's eyes shaped glasses and smiled.

"Massie, nice to see you're well. Come and take a seat." She gestured one hand over the two seats in front of her desk. I pulled up a comfy looking chair and edgily sat down.

"You must be wondering what you, a model student, might be doing here in my office." When I didn't say anything, she carried on. "Don't worry; you're not in trouble or anything."

I relaxed a little but immediately tensed back up. Was there something wrong with mum or dad?

"Anyway, I'll get right to the news. Derrick Harrington has been expelled from Westchester Private High."

I gasped at the words. What?! That's impossible.

Then another thought sprang to mind. Why was she telling ME this?

"You must be wondering why I'm telling you this," she carried on, reading the second part of my thought. "This morning when he was getting his belongings from his locker, he stopped by my office to officially sign out of school and he asked me to give you this."

She opened a drawer and pulled out a small, cream coloured envelope. She paused for a moment and handed me the envelope.

"I normally don't do this but he insisted I do so."

"Thank you," I breathed as I reached out and took the envelope in both hands. I pushed my chair back and stood up.

I walked out towards the door and turned the handle open. But before I walked out, Mrs Hillary spoke up.

"Massie, I just want you to know how sorry I am. I know that you are very close to him but we had to do what we had to do. He was sitting on two strikes and last night had accumulated his last strike. And you know how the strike system works at Westchester Private High; three strikes and you're out."

I turned back and gave her a small smile. "I know."

And with that, I walked out of the office.

I hitched my bag higher and walked down the corridor and out into the open breeze. I walked through the school gate, down past the shopping complex where everyone hangs out after school, past the row of houses, past _Arabesque_, past some more streets and stopped in front of Alicia's house. I paused for a second and walked across her lawn, knowing that nobody was going to be home.

I went around the back of her big estate and onto a gravel path, which was a shortcut to my own house. I used to take it whenever I had forgotten a toothbrush or something at one of our sleepovers.

The gravel crunched underneath my flats and finally thinned out into hard dirt. A few steps later and I stood at the backdoor of my own house.

I quietly unlocked the door and slipped into the kitchen. I walked upstairs into my room and closed the door behind me. I changed my school clothes into an oversized t-shirt, some sweatpants and my comfy purple slippers. I flopped onto my bed and just lay there, with my eyes closed knowing that nobody at school, except Layne, would miss me now Derrick's gone.

* * *

I cracked my eyes open and realised that I had fallen asleep. I glanced over at my bedside table and realised that it was 8.30 pm. Sniffing, I smelt something by the door and realised that Inez had left my dinner in my room. I walked over to the door and picked up the tray with my dinner on it. It was beef stew tonight, with bread.

I took a bite from it before putting it down on my desk. I looked down and realised that I had dropped the envelope on the ground which had somehow skidded itself next to my desk. I bent down and turned the envelope over.

There on the front, was "Massie", written in Derrick's narrow writing.

I flipped it back over and thumbed it open. The flap unreleased and I pulled out the piece of paper inside of it. I unfolded it once, twice then smoothed it out onto my desk. I sat down and began to read.

_Dear Massie,_

_When you read this letter, I would be out of the country and trying to settle in the shittiest boarding school on the other side of America. I'm not allowed to tell anyone where I am so I'm sorry. I know what I did was stupid and it was risking my school life here, but I was happy, happy that I actually had a chance to play at state, even though we didn't win and happy that I have you. You have changed me, Massie. You changed me into the person that I am today, a more caring and... nice person. _

_I am so, so sorry about what happened last night. I really didn't mean what I said and if I got a chance I would take all of it back. You're probably wondering what happened after you left. Well, I won the drinking contest and got completely wasted. I then took a joyride in my car and crashed it into the front door of Coach Larry's house. When my parent's heard about my car and Coach's house, they immediately told me to pack my bags and to cancel all my email accounts, my Facebook profile and my cellphone number. All this before the school could expel me. So technically, I didn't get expelled._

_I know you think that this is totally stupid and I know how cliché it sounds but I had no control of myself that evening. I wish I could have listened to you so now I wouldn't have to be writing this letter._

_I have something to say to you, something I wish I had the freedom to say to you face to face. Massie, I love you. If you left me, my heart would slowly and painfully die, which is what is happening to me right now. But I keep telling myself that it is just two more years in this hellhole and I would be free to do anything I want. But for now, I'll just keep looking at the picture of you I was allowed to bring in. Ugh, when I say that, it seems like I'm in prison or something. Well, I basically am._

_Keep dancing Mass, just for me. I know you'll make it out there._

_Massie, I promise I will see you soon. This time, I will keep my promise._

_Love always,_

_Derrick Harrington._

When I looked up from the last word, I realise that the letter was wet and the ink was partially smudged. My hand flew up to my eyes and found that they were crying.

I folded up the letter and placed it gently in my jewellery box. I looked up at the night sky and gasped at the stars scattered on the midnight background. We never get this many stars in Westchester.

I glanced at the stars again and smiled because I know that Derrick was looking at the same night sky as me, just a few thousand miles away.

I closed my bedroom curtains, threw myself on my bed and cried my heart out.

* * *

_**So.... whaddya think? Please review for the last time in this story... it would mean a lot (:  
And yes... I am thinking of doing a sequel to this story... I am currently working on the storyline... and I think you guys would like it. Look out for it soon! (:**_

_**So... 'till next time...**_

_**SkyexHIGH xxoo**_


End file.
